Celebrity Love
by Fairytaillovegirl
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a famous singer and when her best childhood friend comes to visit her, some things happens that gives him the opportunity for him ask her out. Once they start dating, will anything or anyone try to get them apart? Will Some people try to get between? Will the past come back? You have to read to find out! Sticy! (ANOTHER BAD SUMMARY, I KNOW)
1. Chapter 1

**Woo hoo! I already have a few chapters done in this Fan fic, So expect first chapters fast.**

 **I don't own the songs or fairy tail**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Alright Miami, This is the last song." I yell at the crowd

Everyone is sad because they want me to keep singing

"I'll miss you MIAMI! LET'S DO THIS GUYS!" I yell

The song starts to play

 _I think the universe in on my side_

 _Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_

 _Days are good and that's the way it should be_

 _You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case_

 _It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face_

 _Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

I start singing the chorus

 _You make me sing oh,la,la,la_

 _You make a girl go oh oh I'm in love ,love_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right_

 _'cause now I'm shinning bright, so bright, Bright , so bright_

 _And i see colors in a different way_

 _You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_

 _Life is good and that's the way it should be_

I smile at My drummer, He grins back and gives me a quick thumbs up

 _You make me sing oh, la, la, la_

 _You make a girl go oh oh I'm in love, love_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I thing you and the moon and Neptune got it right_

 _'Cause now i'm shining bright (oh) so bright_

 _And i get lost (oh) in your eyes_

 _Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

 _Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

 _Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

 _I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right_

 _I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right_

 _'Cause now im shining bright, so bright,_

 _bright, so bright_

 _Bright, so bright_

 _And i get lost in your eyes tonight_

I finish breathless

"Goodbye! See you next time Miami, I promise !" I say to the crowd who are now cheering and clapping like crazy

* * *

 **5 minutes after**

"You did great Lu-chan! You were awesome and the people loved you!" Levy, My best friend and song writer said hugging me

"You were fantastic! Juvia liked it a lot!" Juvia, My best friend, Biggest fan and Background Singer said hugging me too

"Guys! What about us, we did our best you know!" Loke, My drummer and Childhood friend said with a tiny bit of jealousy

"You were great!" Aries his girlfriend said, She is also my Childhood friend, but since she is a model she doesn't normally come to concerts, we were lucky she was doing a photo shoot here and she could come

"And me! I did better than him!" Jellal, My guitarist and Also Childhood friend said

"You were all great" A voice said

I know that voice everywhere

"Laxus!" I yelled as I ran to Laxus , My cousin and manager of the famous singer Natsu Dragneel

I hugged him and he hugged back

I leaned back to let the others say hi

"Dude! Were you watching us all the time?" Loke asked Laxus while Doing their 'special' Handshake

"Yeah! You guys were awesome! You did so good Couz" He said while Ruffling my hair

"Laxus! My man! How you doing!" Jellal came and did the same handshake

"Hi Laxus-san!" Levy said waving

"Hey levy, and its just Laxus, Kay?" he said sitting down on the couch were Juvia was sitting

Levy nodded and juvia said hi and he said hey back

"Hey! Lu, Weres your manager?" Laxus asked

"I think she was talking on the phone with someone. You know who" I said while checking if i got any new texts from my Best friends and Best GUY friend

No, He's not my boyfriend. We just care deeply for each other and that's it

"Yes! I said yes! And she did great same goes with Her drummer and guitarist, Lyrics were awesome and background singer did great. Yeah, she'll be thrilled! I can't wait!" My manager Mirajane Said to the person in the other line

"Mira, Hey!" Laxus said with a bit of a blush

Let me explain, Laxus is Mira's Boyfriend and even if they're a couple they act a bit nervous around people...Kidding, they act nervous for the first 2 minutes, but then they can be making out right in front of you if they want

"Babe!" Mira yelled while running to Hug laxus

"What are you doing here weren't you supposed to be with Natsu Recording?" Mira asked while hugging him

"He's he-Wait! Where the hell is he?! He's supposed to be here! Nevermind, Hey Mira who were you talking to in the phone?" Laxus asked even though we all knew the answer

"Makarov!" We all answered for Mira

"Babe, Don't you think old man's got enough stuff to do! What is it this time?" He asked even though we all knew the answer too

"She wants me/Lucy to collaborate with one of the singers!" We all yelled again

"Who? Let me guess..." He then said the rest in her ear so only she could hear it

She then giggled and nodded

"Alright, Did you tell her yet?" He asked and she shook her head

"Hey! Luigi, was it? You did great and your drummer rules also your guitarist need more solos he is awesome and you were amazing!" A pink haired dude that appeared out of nowhere said

"U-Uh T-Thanks! And it's Lucy not luigi, L-U-C-Y" I say

"Oh...OK, Hey , Sparky what 'cha doing here?" The pink haired boy asks

"Alright so you don't know each other?" Laxus asks and all of us in the room shook our heads

"Well, Lucy go ahead." Laxus said, But i couldn't talk, i was...Frozen, He doesn't know me but he still compliments me

"Fine, I will introduce you" He said

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, she's 22 years old and she's a singer, As you saw she is amazing. Then this is Jellal Fernandes, He's 23 years old and he's Lucy's Guitarist and he's also Lucy's Childhood friend and they are like siblings, This is Loke or Leo as Lucy calls him, He's 23 years old just like Jellal and he's Lucy's Drummer also her Childhood friend and they are like siblings too, This is Juvia Lockser Lucy's Biggest fan, Best friend and Background singer, she's 22 , and she also has a slight obsession with Gray Fullbuster , The singer" Laxus paused

"Then this is Levy McGarden, She's 22, And she's Lucy's Best friend ever and she is also Lucy's song writer. And This is Mirajane Strauss, my girlfriend and she is my age, 25, And is Lucy's manager and is kind of a big sister too." he said hugging Mira and ruffling Levy's hair

"Ohh, well nice to meet you all I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm 23, And I'm singer" He said waving

"Im Erza, Im 24, And im the Assistant of the manager which means I'm kind of a second manager" She said

"Laxus, you were going to tell me something?" I ask Leaning my head in Loke's shoulder while checking my phone to see if he's around to see me

"Yeah, but before that, why are you checking your phone every minute, i mea-" i cut him off

"YEY! He's here! To see me! WOOHOO!" I scream while hugging everybody in the room and letting levy read the text and she squeals then passes it on to Mira who squeals and the she passed it over Loke and Jellal and they smiled and gave it to Natsu to read then he gave it to Laxus confused cuz he didn't know who was here and when Laxus read it he laughed at me, Levy and Mira. Then Natsu asked who was here and he explained

"Lucy has a best friend who means a lot to her, I don't get why they're not dating but he's a singer and she loves his songs and she gets really excited whenever he can see her and it looks like he'll be here in a few minutes." Laxus said

"Yep! And i love that she gets so excited, 'cause i love to see her happy!" A voice said

"Sting!" I yelled

i ran to him and hugged him he then kissed my cheek and then my forehead

"Babe! I missed you! So fucking much! I couldn't wait to see you and hug you!" He said hugging me

I giggled but then i remembered

"Sting, People might get the wrong idea! But, i'm still excited that your here! I Missed you!" I whispered but then shouted the last part

"EHHH!?"Natsu And Laxus yelled

"What?! We're only best friends! I love her and she loves me and i know i couldn't live without her!" He shouted the last part

i giggled knowing that we're not dating but he still says those cheesy lines which will make it seem like we're dating

"Sting?!" Natsu yelled

"Babe, what is this loser doing here?!" he whispered in my ear but after he did he blew air in my ear which make me shiver and punch his arm playfully

how can he be flirty in such a serious moment

"Lucy, before you tell him why we're here let me tell you what i was going to say" Laxus said

"You will be collaborating with...Natsu Dragneel!" Laxus said

"OMG! That's great! Right, Sting?" I asked innocently

i turn to sting and he said

"Yeah, babe, it totally rules!" he said with fake enthusiasm glaring at natsu

I know sting, i know he doesn't like Natsu Dragneel, i don't know why, And it's worse that he's singing with me

"Babe, I have to go in 2 days so we have time to make out and go on dates and take thousands of selfies! So let's go!" He said hugging me and kissing my cheek

I don't stop him cuz i don't mind. Believe it or not, Im used to his teasing and flirty stuff

"Let's go to the hotel room first, Lu-chan." Levy said standing up and picking up her stuff

"Sting, You'll be able to kiss Lucy all you want i after we check the rooms, Are you going to be staying cuz if so, you'll be staying with Lucy and paying for her room since you're a gentleman and you guys are a couple." Mirajane said with a teasing voice while ruffling sting's hair

"We're n-not a c-c-couple! Me and sti- Mfff" i stop as he puts his hand to cover my mouth and then lets go making sure i don't finish my sentence,cuz he doesn't like being friendzoned

"Let's go Lucy! And sting be careful with what you do cuz whatever you do to her i will BREAK YOU IN HALF AND THROW YOU OUT OF A PLAIN SO YOU CAN DROWN IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN!" Laxus said as he growled the last part and sting flinched

I hug sting and he hugs back, that seems to calm him down a bit

"Babe, I'll go with ya!" He said then he takes my hand

Then we all take a cab to the hotel but Me and sting took a separated cab to the hotel since we didn't fit in the other one

"we can make out in the hotel and maybe make this a thing!" He whispered in my ear seductively

"Sting! No! You're dating someone already!" I say as he puts his arm around my shoulder and looks at me then smiles

i look up at him and smile, i love this moments with him, it's just so peaceful

i lean my head in his shoulder and he kisses it

"I know im dating someone but i couldn't care less, cuz i have you!" He said

"Ha! I know, Cuz i have you! And you're always there! I love you but in a way that it doesn't sound like im the other one!" i said Laughing a bit at the last part

he laughs and leans his head on mine and says

"Well, Your not my other one cuz if i have to break up with that girl for you to be my girlfriend i would!"

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

i wake up with something heavy on top of my head i look up and find sting's head on mine and his hand on mine

"Sting, wake up" i whisper

Nothing

"Sting~, Wake up~"

Silence

"Babe, I'll kiss you for 1 minute straight if you wake up and maybe even become your girlfriend" I say hoping he'll wake up, cuz , Though i'm not Kissing him or becoming a his girlfriend

he turned me around so i was facing him instead of under him,

His eyes shot open and he leaned down our faces were now inches away from each other

" Give me that kiss!" He whispers

"I-I was j-j-joking!" i said closing my eyes shot

he leans closer and kisses my cheek, then he leans back

"one day i hope i get that kiss!" He said

"Haha! Keep dreaming, sweetheart" I say

"Your stop, Ma'am!" The cab driver said

"Thanks!" Me and sting say

* * *

 **After getting out**

"Babe"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me i won't have to share a room with natsu"

"Sting~, I can't promise that! We have to see what Mirajane wants!"

He then wraps his arm around my waist as we are walking to the hotel then we spot some paparazzi

we cant let them get the wrong idea, And then people all around the world will think they're a couple so he let's go of me and puts on a shades the gives her shades too

It was a bit of a long walk to the doors of the hotel and it was really cold outside and i was freezing

I was only wearing a pink crop top that said 'Geek', jeans, Black Doc Martens, Light Pink beanie that said 'I'm cute', A Necklace that has the letter L, And A Beautiful Bracelet that has 'S AND L Forever' which sting had gave me when i was 7

He was wearing a Red Long sleeve shirt That said 'BGB-Beats, Girls, Beach', Some jeans, Dark blue Sneakers ,A red Jacket, A necklace that had the letter S, Dark blue beanie, And a shiny Bracelet that said the same thing mine did which i also gave him when he was 7

He saw me shivering so he took off his jacket and gave it to me

"Here, I don't want you to get sick, you need to be healthy for recording" He said giving me his jacket

"Thanks, but they may get the wrong idea if you give me your jacket" I whispered

"No, I don't care about them you cant get sick, Wear it Babe!" He said but almost shouted the last word

The thing is Sting may have a crush on me, I don't know, But he always calls me Babe, even though we're NOT dating, But he still does and i don't care anymore

"Ugh! Fine, But you have to buy me Hot chocolate , Kay?" I asked

"Just Cuz i want you to be healthy, i have to buy you Hot Chocolate?" He asks

"Yeah!" I said sticking my tongue out

He smiles and nods

"Here!" one paparazzi said

"Lucy!" another one yelled

"Sting!" one yelled

"Are you guys a couple?" One of them Asked

"What about Yukino?!" another asked

"No, we're not a couple, she's just my best friend! And Yuki is fine!" Sting answered

He took my hand and pulled me towards the entrance

"Guy! Finally made it! Next time your not taking a cab with sting, i guess he kept you busy with all the Kissing, right Lucy?" Mira asked teasingly

"He's just my friend Mira!" I yelled

"Were's Natsu and Laxus?" I asked

"Well, they're all in the suite already, come on!" Mira took my hand and sting took my other hand

* * *

 **In the suite**

"Guys! Lu-chan! Sting, I think Yuki called!" Levy said hugging me

"Levy! Hey, i need a girl talk, NOW!" I whispered

She nodded and told Mira, we told Erza, and she told Aries, Aries told Juvia, we told the guys we were going to unpack as an excuse

"Is it about Sting?" Erza asked, I know i just met her but she is great at guessing

"Yep! He is acting a bit too flirty when he has yukino!" I said

"Lu-chan, You're realizing that now! He's been acting like this ever since we were 5!" Levy said

Yeah she was right

After a talk about boys **(A/N mostly Natsu and Sting)**

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed!" I said

i went to my room, And started to look at my phone

 **(A/N this is Lucy's phone so the Caller ID's are how she has them** )

Sting- _Babe you did great today! YOU RULE!_

Lucy- _Hey! Thanks! Did you talk with Yukino?_

Sting- _Yeah, she said she was tired and couldn't talk anymore so she hung up_

Lucy- _Uh... What the hell?! I mean, Is she mad at you?_

Sting- _Idk, She has been acting weird these days_

Lucy- _as long as she's not pregnant, Your good_

Sting- _Damn, I forgot about that. Babe, Do you like Natsu?_

Lucy- _How can i like him i just met the guy?!_

Sting- _NO, Babe i meant as a friend?_

Lucy- _Yeah, i mean he seems nice_

Sting- _Well, I mean as long as he doesn't hurt you im fine with that_

Lucy- _Sting~, he'll have enough problems with laxus if he does_

Sting- _Lol! Yeah, Welp i going to sleep, Hope everything turns out great tomorrow_

Sting- _Cant wait to hear your angelic Voice! Babe, LOVE you and Have awesome dreams about me_

Lucy- _Lol! Sting! Thanks for the compliment! But no thanks for the dreams_

Sting- _Just enjoy! Babe, Night! Love you!_

Lucy- _Ha, Love u! Night!_

Sting- _Hey before i go to sleep i need to do something come to the living room_

Lucy- _Kay_

I turned my IPhone 5 off and got up from bed and went to the living room

"Babe!" He came running to me and hugged me then kissed my forehead

i smiled and he smirked

"Babe, Babe, Babe!" He kept repeating

"I like calling you that!" Sting said

"Sting, You have a girlfriend!" I say

"Yeah...i know" Sting said hugging me

"Sting~"

"Babe, you know its not like im kissing you, But just know, I LOVE YOU!" he said hugging me tighter

"I...I love you too!" i almost shouted the last part i then kinda regret saying that but then didn't

"i love you, Blondie" he said calling me what he used to call me years ago apart from babe

"Shut it, Your blonde too, Hahaha! I love you too, But im tired so night ,kay?" I said

"Kay" He said after that we went to bed

when i was about to close my eyes my phone rang

"Ugh, is it sting?"

Natsu- _Hey it's me Natsu_

Lucy- _Hey!_

Natsu- _Tomorrow we have recording sleep well_

Lucy- _Alright, you too_

Natsu- _And i saw you and sting_

Lucy- _What?!_

Natsu- _Yeah... I thought you weren't dating!_

Lucy- _We aren't! But he just kissed my forehead you know, no biggie_

Natsu- _was he asking if you want to be his girlfriend_

Lucy- _no_

Natsu- _What would you say if he was_

Lucy- _I don't know_

Natsu- _Oh well i gotta go, bye Luce_

Lucy- _Bye and what's with the nickname_

Natsu- _It fits you and i just don't want to call you Lucy like everyone else_

Lucy- _Fine bye, night_

After that i thought about sting

* * *

 **Well that's it, I hope you liked it. I know it might have been a bit rushed (I THINK) but whatevs. The songs are:**

 **BRIGHT BY ECHOSMITH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! The second chapter! I hope you enjoy and like it.**

 **Here it is the second chapter**

 **I dont own the songs or Fairy tail (sobs)**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Babe, Wake up!" Sting said

"Sting, What 'cha doing here" I asked

"Waking you up, We have to go recording remember"

"Oh yeah" I get up and start getting ready

 **RECORDING**

"Alright, you guys are gonna be singing 'Trade hearts'" Levy said

We nodded and went in the recording booth

 **(A/N natsu is bold lucy is italic and both is bold and italic)**

Me and Natsu started

 **You say i don't have time to try and keep you satisfied**

 **I call you crazy all the time**

 **You say im so damn difficult, and save it with "You're Beautiful"**

 **You're tired of hearing the same lines**

 _(So cry, cry, and you don't know why , why)_

Natsu closed his eyes and kept singing his part

 **So i wish i could trade hearts with you**

 **So i can feel the same way you do, you do**

Now i sang

 _Hey can you teach me cynical? i hope its not too difficult_

 _Don't tell me im incapable_

 _Cause i want to scream the way you scream_

 _I wanna bleed the way you bleed_

 _But you only get half of me_

 **(So you cry, oh yeah you cry , and i don't know why , baby, why)**

We kept singing

 _ **So i wish i could trade hearts with you**_

 _ **So i can feel the same the way you do ,you do**_

 _ **Cause there's some things i just don't understand**_

 _ **Like how hard a women loves a man**_

 _ **So i wish i could trade hearts with you ,with you**_

He opened his eyes and smiled at me and i returned the smile

 _Touch me 'till i feel your love all mine_

 **Touch me, love me, now like it's me that's cryin'**

 _Touch me 'till i feel your love all mine_

 **Baby i swear im tryin'**

He smiles wider and i giggle

 **So i wish i could trade hearts with you**

 _ **So i can feel the same way you do ,you do**_

 _ **Cause there's some things i just don't understand**_

 _ **Like how hard a women loves a man**_

 **Oh i wish i could trade hearts with you** , _ **with you**_

We finished singing

"Luce, You were Great!" Natsu said high fiving me

"Thanks you were too!" I said

Erza made the signal for us to come out of the recording booth

We came out and everyone started cheering

"You were great guys!" Levy said

"You were amazing!" Laxus said

"So good!" Jellal said

"That was Great!" Loke said

"You guys were fantastic!" Erza said

"Ahhhh! You guys sound amazing together!" Mira squealed

"Babe, That was awesome! You did good Salamander" Sting said

"Sting, everyone, thanks!" I said natsu nodded

" Hey! Since it's the first day recording and it all went great, Let's take a selfie!" Sting said

We all got ready Mira took out a mirror so that we (Girls) could do our makeup and fix our hair

Sting got his iPhone 6 out and tapped the camera app

we all got in position for the camera

he took the pic we looked at it and laughed a bit then we took a few more then it was sharing pics time

 **pic 1 'Normal pic'-** Sting smiling one of his arms around my waist and the other holding the camera , i was next to sting smiling , Loke was holding a Heineken and a sexy smirk, Jellal was next to Loke with holding another Heineken with a cute smirk, Erza was Smiling her hands with a peace sign, Laxus Kissing Mira on the cheek while looking at the camera, Mira smiling at the camera with a sexy smirk, and Natsu was smiling his arm around Loke and Jellal with a Heineken in his hands, Juvia's arm were around Aries and Levy and they were all smiling

 **pic 2 'Idk pic'-** Sting was kissing my cheek, I was Sticking My tongue out , Loke had his arm around Jellal and they both were still holding their drink, Erza was smiling, Natsu had his arm around Laxus and with his other arm he was fist bumping Laxus, Laxus was fist bumping natsu and smirking Sexily, Mira was high fiving with Aries, Juvia and Levy were all smiling

 **pic 3 'Couple pic'-** Sting was hugging me from behind and smiling, I was holding the camera and smiling, Loke was hugging Aries from behind and kissing her cheek gently, Mira and Laxus were making out, Jellal had his arm around Erza, Natsu's girlfriend wasn't here so he just smile and put his arms around Levy and Juvia cuz their Partners werent there

"Ha! Babe, How come you look so good in all of these! AGH YOU'RE TOO CUTE!" He shouted the last part

"Sting~! Thanks, though. We all look great! Hey natsu do you have a girlfriend?" I asked out of nowhere

"Uh?.. Yeah" He said a bit unsure as in why did i ask the question

"Don't worry i just wanted to know! Cuz i know Levy is dating Gajeel Redfox.." I paused to her reaction she blushed "Juvia is finally dating Gray Fullbuster.." I did the same thing and she blushed so red it could rival Erza's Hair, I giggled "Erza, are you dating someone?" I asked she blushed and looked at Jellal, I know Jellal, I know every little look of his, I know when that look, That look means Uh-should-we-tell-her, yep, that's the look. Wait?! ARE THEY DATING?!

"Welp, That answers my questions. Erza is dating Jellal...And Mira is with Sparky.." Jellal and Erza Blushed and Mira and Laxus kissed and smiled

"And...well all of you are dating aren't you..." I frowned and leaned my head on sting's shoulder

"Babe...Don't think that way.." Sting said leaning his head on mine

"Why not? I'm the only one single! You guys have people to come back home to..." I said a bit sad. Yes, I was sad , Everyone had a partner even Loke who i thought would never have a 1 year old relationship

"Luce, you're not alone, What about your family?" Natsu smiled at the question hoping I'd get better

He was dead wrong, I got worse

I sobbed into sting's chest, He was patting my head lightly and kissing it

Everyone in the room got tense and started looking anywhere else but Natsu

"Babe, You got me!" Sting said putting his hand on my chin and lifting my head up so im looking at him

"Wait, what about her parents! You got them, they are always there and they always love you" Natsu said happily

"Ugh!" I yelled crying like there was no tomorrow, I closed the door behind me and slid down the wall next to the door so i could listen to the conversation

 **MEAWHILE INSIDE THE RECORDING ROOM WHERE THE TEENS WERE SITTING**

"You! How could you do this to Lu-chan!" Levy screamed and started calling me thinking i ran away

"Ugh! Natsu, You really are a an Asshole aren't you!" Mira yelled crying while cuddling with laxus while wiping her tears away with a tissue

"Baby, calm down i know cousin will just be fine. Or at least i hope so" He mumbled the last part to not worry Mira

"Babe...I'm gonna go get her! I cant stand seeing her cry!" Sting said one tear down his eye

"And, Salamander, Don't dare mention her parents again, Or better, Don't Talk to her at all!" Sting yelled "Oh, and, Laxus explain why the hell this happened and go ahead and tell him more about Lucy so he doesn't make her cry ever again" Sting told laxus

As soon as he opened the door he saw me and slammed the door close behind him. He sat down next to me and started looking at me, his eyes never left my face

I was hugging my knees close to my chest and there were so many tears in my eyes

"Babe, You Kay?" Sting finally asked

I sobbed louder and leaned my head on his shoulder

"S-Sting, I...Is T-There something Wrong With M-Me?" I asked looking up at him

"What do you mean? You're perfect the way you are! I think you're the hottest girl I've ever known, Why, Why are you asking me this?" Sting said putting one arm around my head and using the free arm to caress my cheek

"Sting...I just think there must be since nobody want to be my boyfriend..." I said wrapping my arms around his waist **(A/N he's sitting next to her, By the way)**

"B-Babe, You know if Yukino ever dumps me or vise versa, I will date you, Cuz you...You're my type of girl... But I'm dating Yukino, so You know..." Sting said hugging me a little tighter

"Haha, Thanks. But what's your kind of girl?" I asked innocently tilting my head a little leaning back a bit from his warm and fast beating chest

He smiled and kissed my forehead " Wouldn't you like to know? You look so cute tilting your head like that" He smiled and hugged me tighter

"Sting~! Don't say such things, You make me blush!" I said he smiled and kissed my cheek, Nose, and forehead

"I forgot one place but i can't kiss you there...yet" He said looking straight to my lips

"Sting~, Don't, there could be paparazzi anywhere! But, Hey, answer my question!" I said blushing so hard

"Yeah, Well my type is, Smart , Funny, Cute, Sexy, Talented, Good figure, Great Voice, Beautiful Eyes and Smile , And probably cuz i haven't proved it yet...Sweet lips!" He said smiling and laughing at me cuz i was Blushing

"So was Yukino...Your type of girl?" I asked

He rolled his eyes and smiled at me "Well, i thought so, But she doesn't have your eyes, Your smile, Your Great voice cuz trust me she sucks at singing" He laughed and i smiled i put my head back on his chest and hug him tighter

"You're my kind of girl!" He said then i kissed his cheek and he smiled at me which i returned

"Well, The others are worried so lets go in!" He said trying to get up but i pushed him down

"5 more minutes!" i said snuggling in his chest he smiled and started stroking my hair

"I love you!" He whispered

"I do too!" I whispered

 **MEANWHILE INSIDE**

 **Natsu POV**

"Wow i didn't know how much she went through!" I said running my hand through my hair

"Yea, Lu went through so much" Laxus said hugging his crying girlfriend who cries every time she hears the story

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _"Lucy was a happy child she had a cute younger sister, her name was Michelle, Her mom and dad, Jude and Layla Heartfilia, Were great parents. She was happy until her mom got sick and got worse every day, One day her mom died, She and her sister were really sad, Her dad got so depressed he stopped caring about them, Lucy started hating Her dad since he didn't care if it was her Birthday or if it was Michelle's Birthday. She then started making singing videos at the age of 9 and Michelle, Who was 8, knew a lot of technology so she started Posting the videos online, Michelle started checking how may views her sister had and saw that her sister was really famous, She told her sister about what she did and even though Lucy was mad at first but then got a bit happy to see people liked her singing so she started making more videos and Posting them herself. After a TV show saw her talent then made her even more famous, so one day somebody called, After that call she became officially famous and going to TV shows and making cd's and more, After a year she met Levy, Loke, Jellal, Aries, Juvia, Mira and many more, After another year she finally came across me and recognized me from the times i went to her house when she was young, after more years Lucy Paid Michelle for college. After 7 years which means this year, a week ago, She got a call from one of her maids , Spetto- san, Saying her Father died , The cause: He drank so much after knowing his daughters Ran away and that they hate him, Lucy that day Cried so much she didn't come out of her rooms for days she put up a different note every day in the door if her friends came looking for her, her friends told Michelle, but Michelle's friends said that she took it a bit better cuz even thought she cried for 2 days straight she came out afterwards and kept going with her life, But eventually Sting got tired of waiting for her so he snuck up from the window and people say he was with her for a day and the day after Levy found Lucy sleeping in Sting's arms, After that Lucy started being the Lucy we all know. Michelle had an abusive boyfriend after a month of Jude's death, His name was Bora, Bora hit Michelle and Michelle told Lucy and Lucy told Sting, Sting couldn't deal with staying quiet so he went to that guy's House and beat him up and told him to stay away from Michelle unless he wanted to have no you-know-what. Michelle then got involved with some bullies and she got beat up every time and you know moments like that made Lucy wonder If the suffering would ever end, But moments when people would protect her made her say 'yea, It will , One day, Me and my sister are going to be fine'. But yeah, Lucy had a rough past and whenever people mention her parents or that she doesn't have anybody to come home to she gets sad , Because even if it's cruel it's true." Laxus said_

 _"What about her sister?" I asked_

 _"Paris" Mira answered quickly ._

 _"Oh.. Hey, I see Sting has helped her a lot, Are they a couple? Isn't Sting with that girl...Uhh...Yukino?" Sting said_

 _"Yeah, he is. But he somehow likes Lucy. He's always there for her and he kisses her always, though it's not ever in the lips but whenever he kisses her or she kisses him it seems to calm them down and stop crying or getting mad. It's so cute!" Mira squealed while wiping a tear away from her eye_

 _~~Flashback ends~~_

 **Lucy's POV**

we come in the room and i make my way to the couch

Sting sits next to me In the couch and puts his arm over my shoulder and i look at him...He's smiling i smile back and he leans his head on my shoulder I smile to myself and look at the others that are chatting and looking at us from time to time

"Babe, I heard your phone" He whispered in my ear seductively

"Ugh! Sting~! Fine, Let me see !" i giggle but i wad a bit annoyed

I open my phone to see a text of a : Yuki

"Baby, who is it?" Sting asked

"Uh, It's Yukino..." I tell him with a worried tone

"Babe, Sorry.. You have to text her. I will afterwards" He said putting his arms around my waist, It was a bit uncomfortable since se were sitting on the couch, We were in public and he was sitting beside me so it was bit uncomfortable

 **(A/N remember Lucy's phone so her caller id's are however she would have them)**

Yuki: _I need to talk to you_

Lucy: _Yeah, shoot_

Yuki: _Well, I saw in the news how sting gave you his jacket_

Lucy: _We're bffs, Yukino, and i told him it would give the wrong idea_

Yuki: _look, Lucy, I don't hate you if you like him, I actually was asking you how to break up with him_

Lucy: _What?! Hold it give me a minute, kay?_

Yuki: _Yeah_

Sting's Face was in Lucy's lap. She felt tears falling

from sting's eyes

"Sting, Sweetheart, Babe, Honey, don't cry, I don't like to see you crying, It makes me sad and it makes me feel like im the one to blame for this...d-don't c-cry...P-please..." I was crying everyone was looking at us and wandered what made us go from cute and happy to Sad and depressing

he too my hand and held it tight afterwards he kissed the back of my hand and he put my hand on his heart, i could feel it beating and it made mine beat too

"B-Babe, Don't blame y-yourself... D-don't... S-She deserves better... I d-didn't like her...T-Tell her t-to t-text me...not y-you...TELL HER I SAID THAT!" He raised his voice at the last sentence, I was a little scared but i realized that he was sad so that he didn't mean to scare me, i think he saw right through me, so he got his head off my lap and walked over to a chair, Picked it up and placed it right in front of me. Yep, People are still watching us!

"Lucy, Babe, Baby, Honey, Sweetheart, Princess, Beautiful Blue-eyed babe, Lu-chan, Luce, Babes, Boo, Blondie~" Sting said cutely

"Ha, All the nicknames you could think of, huh? What?" i asked smiling and blushing

"Sorry, I was kinda Mad at the moment, But Please tell her!" He said as he hold both of my hands in his

"I will, Geez!" i said he smiled and sat beside me again

Lucy: _Back_

Yuki: _okay so what do you think_

Lucy: _I think you should just tell him_

Yuki: _He's next to you isn't he?_

Lucy: _Yeah, he wants you to text him_

Yuki: _Alright, I will bye, text you later and, btw, i wont hate you if you date sting you guys make a cute couple, I really loved someone else, I just stayed with sting cuz, well i liked him a bit_

Lucy: _Thanks, Uhh_

Yuki: _Yeah_

Lucy: _Well, Luck_

Yuki: _Thanks bye_

I look at sting and see a tear running down his face, he leans his head in my shoulder

"Babe, I know you can do this!" I said and kissed his head

"Ha, It's the first time you call me 'babe', thanks i just need a way to let my pain out" he said as another tear ran down his face

I cupped his face and lifted it up so his face was now inches away from mine, i smiled and he smile back

"Babe, What are you doing?" Sting asked

"Nothing, just looking at your face, do you know, your eyes make my heart skip beats sometimes?.." I asked knowing it will make him really, and i mean, REALLY happy

"Haha, No i didn't, but im glad i do now, so i can look at your eyes and make your heart skip beats more often!" He said smiling

I giggled and kissed his forehead

"I'll always be here for you, no matter where you are or what happened I'll always be here, never doubt me, kay boo?" I said smiling and caressing his cheek with my thumb

"Kay boo! Love you for that" He said smiling

he kissed my cheek

"Well, you should text Yuki" I said leaning back and taking my hand off his face

"Yeah, but before i need luck" He said leaning in and then kissed my cheek "There!"

 **Sting's POV**

I love kissing her like that it makes her blush and then she smiles and then she looks at me and blushes, i love how she does that

 **(A/N so remember that this is sting's POV so that means This is how his phone has Yukino's ID)**

Sting: _When?_

Girlfriend: _When what?_

Sting: _when were you going to tell me you were cheating on me? Huh?!_

Girlfriend: _Sting, Baby, Calm down_

Sting: _HA! Baby? Since when?_

Girlfriend: _Since we started dating, sting you were the one who paid more attention to another girl before i did_

Sting: _Uh excuse me?! Is Lucy 'another girl'?_

Girlfriend: _Yea, cheating is kissing girls even if its not on the lips its still kissing_

Sting: _Ha! I Never cheated on you! You did! You kissed him and sent me a picture saying it was 'accidental'_

Girlfriend: _Agh! You're such a douche!_

I feel a soft hand grab my arm

"Babe, It's okay i gonna do this don't worry" I say smiling a bit at her i know she was worried, She didn't like me fighting and she hated it more seeing me fighting with Yukino

She nodded and looked at the phone, I received a new message

Girlfriend: _Hey answer!_

Sting: _the only thing i wanted to you to know is that i want to break up with you before you did so goodbye and i really hope to see you never! Bye_

Girlfriend: _I wanted this conversation to happen face-to-face and i wanted to at least end like friends and be able to have my goodbye kiss! Please_

Sting: _Are you kidding me right now?! Goodbye kiss?! Friends?! Never! in a thousand years!_

Girlfriend: _Go to hell then!_

Sting: _You first!_

Girlfriend: _You're so childish_

Sting: _Bye_

I feel Lucy's head on my

shoulder i pat her head and kiss it

"Are you Kay?" She asks

"Yeah, I mean , Kinda, i did like her...I always missed her when i went on tours.." I said

"But, You think you'll be okay?" She asked

"Yeah! I still have you , don't i?" I asked looking at her

she hugged me and nodded, i laughed and smiled , I love her so much

 **Luce POV**

 _ **Ding Ding**_

Ugh my phone i lean back from hugging sting

"Who is it babe?" He asks

"I don't know" I say

i quickly look up and see that it was just me and sting... alone...where the hell were the others...Whatever

I check my phone and see it was from an unknown number

I then see it was a group chat with Natsu

Unknown: _Hello_

Lucy: _Hi_

Natsu: _Luce, You're here too_

Lucy: _Natsu?_

Unknown: _You gave her a nickname Babe_

Natsu: Lisanna?

Lisanna: _yes_

Lucy: _Am i supposed to be here?_

Lisanna: _Yes, You, from now one STAY AWAY from Natsu_

Lucy: _Where the hell do you did you get that from?!_

Natsu: _Yah Lisanna what the heck_

Lisanna: _Well i wouldn't be more surprised if she wanted to steal you from me, because you already stole sting from Yukino, That means she is a BITCH! She steals boyfriends and is a huge Bitch! She stole Sting from Yukino and she is such a stuck up brat!_

 _Natsu: What the Fuck!_

Lucy: _BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Omg I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW, im laughing so hard at this chick! I mean look who's talking_

Natsu: _Lucy?_

Lisanna: _What are you doing You Stuck up brat!_

 _ **~~Sting joins the group~~**_

Sting: _Sorry that was me i just couldn't believe that was Lisanna talking about cheating! Anyway thanks BABE for adding me here_

Lucy: _No prob, Now tell them what you told me about this girl_

Sting: _With pleasure, Alright so I have a Friend called Rogue, Rogue has a friend named Gajeel, Gajeel has a friend named Elfman, Elfman's Girlfriend is Evergreen, Evergreen has a friend named Bixlow, Bixlow has a thing for somebody who's a Bitch. Ring a bell?_

Lisanna: _Natsu, Baby, whatever they say its not true_

Natsu: _What?!_

Lucy: _Alright natsu if you hate me for this, SORRY_

Sting: _Well, since it doesn't let me remind you...Lisanna was in magnolia for a photo-shoot and had to pose with Bixlow she then got a crush on him and they started going on dates and stuff they kissed an all and he asked her to be her boyfriend and she said yes but she first had to dump you and that's all how Bixlow told us and he even recorded the moment when he asked her and he took selfies of them kissing. So Natsu-san You're being cheated on...BOOM!_

I look at sting who was next to me in the couch

"Seriously, _'boom'_ " I said laughing

He smiled

"Yeah, Babe, Love you!"

He said taking my hand and kissing it

"You're so Friggin Random! But i have to say it. I love you too!" I said smiling

Our phones rang

Lisanna: _Natsu it's not true_

Natsu: _Sting, Lucy, Is this the true_

Sting: _Man! I have the pics want me to send them?_

Natsu: _No thanks, Well, Lisanna, We're Through_

Lisanna: _NO! Natsu listen i broke up with him already i don't like him anymore!_

Natsu: _No, Lisanna , I BELIEVED in you and i can't believe we're breaking up via text, see you tomorrow at Miami, Starbucks near the recording studio at 7 am, Be there and Sting send me the pictures, privately, thank you_

Lucy: _No prob_

Sting: _Sure man!_

Lisanna then got out of the group chat

"Sting~" I said

"What?" He asked Putting his arm around my shoulders

"Love you!" I said cuddling my face in his chest

He laughed and kiss my head

"Ha, I love you too, Babe!" he said

I love how randomly he says it so i do it too

"Do you think Natsu's ok?" I asked

"Well, He doesn't have a Lucy to help him with heartbreaks, So maybe?" He said making me blush

"Think we should help him?" I asked

"Nah, we'll have Erza do it." He said

I got up from the sofa and my beanie fell off my head and landed in sting's lap i Dusted the invisible dirt off

"'Gimme!" i said and before i almost caught it he lifted his arm so i couldn't reach

"Hey, It says _'He's Mine'_ on the inside" He said

He took off his Beanie and read the inside

"It says _'She's Mine'_ On the inside of my beanie too!" He said

He turned the beanies inside out and put his beanie on. Now instead of just being Plain Red, it says _'She's Mine'_

He stood up and put my beanie on now mine instead of _'I'm Cute'_ It says _'He's Mine'_

i blushed but smiled " Thanks, I bought it in a store that sells accessories and it was supposed to be for couples but it had 'I'm Cute' If you were single" I said Fixing his beanie

"Oh, Well now there's no need for the other part" He said fixing my beanie

We finished Fixing them and then his hand Caress my cheek, I blushed and he smiled

"You know, You look cute when you blush, And when you smile, And when you look at me and wink!" He said Taking my hands in his

"Sting~! Why are you so Frikin cheesy!" I said as i blushed a deeper shade of red, if that's possible

"I don't know, I think it's because of you! What are you doing to me, boo?" He asked Smiling at me

I giggled and look down to hide my blush

"But now we can say something i wanted to say ever since i saw you" He said smiling at me again and winking

"And what would that be?" I asked even though i knew what he meant

"Now, You're Mine" We said at the same time

 **I know it might have been a bit rushed but don't care cuz i like fast fluff. Anyway, i have to edit the 3rd chapter and it will be ready**

 **And the songs are:**

 **TRADE HEARTS BY JASON DERULO FT. JULIA MICHAELS**

 **Btw, Lisanna might be a bit of a bitch, and no i'm not going to make yukino a bitch, I like her but i dont like lisanna that much, sorry, I'll try my best not to make her go psycho. Kidding! She might be a bitch now but not in the future, i think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, This is the third chapter and maybe on of my favorites**

 **I hope you like it and enjoy. R &R Please**

 **I do not own Fairy tail or any of the songs**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Morning

Ding Ding

"Agh" I said, i was kinda mad cuz Levy kept teasing me about Sting

I opened my phone and see 4 texts, from different people

Let's answer then

Sting: _Hi_

Lucy: _Hi_

Sting: _You sleep well?_

Lucy: _Yah, but Levy was annoying me a bit_

Sting: _Let me guess, It was about you and i and don't just say 'levy did it' i know all girls teased you_

Lucy: _How do you know?_

Sting: _Well, All the boys teased me...So yeah_

Lucy: _oh... Anyway we're going recording today and Mira said she had good news_

Sting: _You want me to go?_

Lucy: _No i want you to leave me alone since you leave tomorrow...Of course i want you to go_

Sting: _Haha, Babe, I would've said yes anyway, I don't think I'm leaving tomorrow anymore_

Lucy: _Why? I mean i don't want you to go, but why aren't you going_

Sting: _So i was going to leave cuz it was My anniversary with Yukino Agria_

Lucy: _You're mad aren't ya? You only call people by their Full name if you're mad at them_

Sting: _Babe, You know me so well, There were times i did that to Yukino Agria and she Thought i did it to tease her_

Lucy: _Well~, We are childhood friend you know. Anyway, so you're staying!_

Sting: _Hahaha, Yea, One more week, Cuz afterwards i have to go on tour so yeah_

Lucy: _Yes! Alright, Come here , I know you're in the living room_

Sting: _Kay_

He then came and sat beside me in the bed

"So...Now what" he asked

I hugged the life out of him and he laughed

"OMG! I can't wait to tell everyone you're staying!" I said while kissing his cheeks

"Ha, Yeah, Now i can see you more often" He said

I looked at him confused and he smiled

"Secret... Sorry" He said

Then i remembered the other texts, So i turn on my phone and started replaying

Natsu: _Hi, We're going recording today_

Lucy: _Yeah i know, im excited_

Natsu: _Ha, me too_

Lucy: _So, I know you might not like this subject but what happened with Lisanna_

Natsu: _Well, Today im going to officially Dump her_

Lucy: _Oh...Well i gotta go but Mira wants us to meet her at The café Downstairs for some news_

Natsu: _Kay bye_

Lucy: _Bye :)_

I checked the next one but before i looked at sting and see him frowning

"Sting, Is something wrong?" I asked

"No, It's just that i don't like him texting you" He said taking my hand in his

"HA! What's this The Great Sting Eucliffe is jealous of Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel...Boo~, I don't like him like that, You know I _just_ met him like 2 days ago?" I said looking at him with a smile

"No! NOT EVER! I just don't want you to cry like you did because of him" He said

"Boo, He only did that because he didn't know" I said

"Anyway you have 2 texts left" He said letting go of my hands and putting his arm on my shoulders

i nod and keep checking my phone

Mira: _Remember, Its at the café in an hour, you ready?_

Lucy: _Not yet but don't worry i have time_

Mira: _Get going girl!_

Lucy: _I will bye_

Mira: _Bye_

I hear sting laughing

"What?" I ask

"You think you can get ready in an hour?" He asks still laughing

I nod and he laughs harder, so i ignore him and check the last text

Levy: _Hi! Oi, Gajeel is coming with our friends tonight! What do i wear, what are you gonna wear_

Lucy: _What?! Omg! We haven't seen them in such a long time! I don't know, wear something sexy and cute but not too sexy that even the others drool. Or if not just go simple, Skinny jeans, whatever shirt you want and then sneakers or vans or go cute, classy and cute again, That's probably what I'm going to wear_

Levy: _Kay thanks! Anyway, it's tonight at 7 pm and it's at Chili's! So see ya oh and every one is going with dates so either Natsu or Sting!_

Lucy: _Dude~, Sting's next to me so I'm inviting him and i don't like natsu that way, Plus i don't think he wants to go since he doesn't have a date_

Levy: _We could find him one_

Lucy: _No, Just i don't know_

Levy: _Kay but just tell him and you know he knows this people too!_

Lucy: _Kay bye see you at the studio_

Levy: _Bye_

I look at sting and see he's smiling at me

"Ugh! Sting want to go to a friend reunion tonight as my date?" I asked KNOWING that's what he wanted

"Babe! Anytime! And i guess Rogue's going to be there...But he doesn't have a date tho" He said smirking

I thought for a minute and Cupped his face And caressed his cheek with my thumb

"Sting...Have you ever though that maybe Yukino's Other one was...Rouge?" I asked

He nodded and i saw a tear come out of one eye

i kissed his forehead "Boo~, Don't cry...I'm just thinking.. But im sure he wouldn't do that to you!" I said hugging him

I felt tears fall in my shoulder

I pulled away and took his arm, I pulled him to a couch so he sat next to me

"I know he wouldn't do it...And don't cry, Kay boo?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hey boo, Aren't you supposed to go recording today" he asked " Also what about the hour you had to get ready?" he asked laughing

I Ran to my suitcase and got some clothe to wear for the café and recording studio

I then ran to the bathroom and took a 10 minute bath, i brushed my teeth ,And got dressed

I was wearing A White big sweater, And black Leggings, Grey sneakers, The bracelet that i had the day of the concert where sting came **(A/N She always wears the necklace and bracelet)** And my necklace with the letter ' _L_ ', And my beanie that now said ' _He's Mine_ '

I came out of the room and I saw sting taking a nap on the bed, so i sit next to him and start brushing my hair

I look at him and smile "Sting, Boo, wake up...You have to get ready!" I yell the last part

He wakes up and starts walking to his room

* * *

5 minutes later

He came with clothes in his hands and walks straight to me and starts fixing my beanie

"There now it looks perfect!" He says

I look at the pile of clothes he has in his hands and see the beanie

"You're gonna wear it?" i asked

"Yeah, And you should wear it always , oh and when you record with natsu don't wear it okay cuz i don't want people to think Natsu is yours, kay?" He said

I giggled and got up to kiss his cheek

"Kay, boo" I say

"Hey, what's with the nickname? I mean i love that you call me that but anyway" He says

"Well, You call me babe so, i might as well call ' _boo_ '" I say smiling

"Ha, alright, anyway, i have to take a bath , but i need a wake up kiss" he said

He leans closer to my face, I know he has kissed my cheek billions of times but why is my heart beating so fast?

He kisses my cheek and smiles then he runs to the bathroom

i smile and continue brushing my hair

* * *

 **Sting POV**

I close the bathroom door and smile

Ha, i could hear her beating heart from a mile away

Welp i gotta get dressed

I took a bath and brushed my teeth, then got dressed

I was wearing a blue t-shirt, some Black Pants, blue sneakers, My Necklace that has the letter 'S', My favorite bracelet **(A/N he also wears the necklace and bracelet always)** and my beanie that said ' _She's mine_ '

I came out of the bathroom and saw Lucy texting someone she was standing right in front of the TV

so i walked behind her and wrap my arms around her waist

"Boo, you came out?" she asked

"Yeah, Who you texting?" I asked Hugging her a bit tighter

"Aries, She wants to know what to wear for tonight" She explained

"Ohh, Hey babe, What are you going to wear?" I asked

"Something cute and comfortable, Why should i wear somthing better?" She asked leaning her head back so that her head was resting in my chest

"No, You look Damn good in anything babe. But i just wanted to know." I said kissing her head

"Boo, What am i to you right now?" She asked

i smiled and kissed her head again "My girl, My babe, My Sweetheart, My boo, My Blondie...My girlfriend" I said

I know those words make her heart skip beats and i think i was right

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah, I know you want me to ask you formally, But don't worry it'll be soon"

I nod

I turned around and kissed him on the corner of his lips then he smirked

"I've always wanted to this" He said as he kissed me square on the lips

It was a nice kiss, it was gentle and warm, I put my arms around his neck as he puts his around my waist to deepened the kiss

Long story short we French kissed and i think it was the best first kiss ever

"There! Now I'm ready to start the day" He said smiling

I laughed and put my phone on my purse and when we were ready i stood in front of the door waiting for him

After 3 minutes he came and looked at me smiling

"You ready?" He asked

"Born ready" I replied

we took each others hands and smiled

He opened the door for me and i exited the suite

"Extra gentlemanly today, huh?" i asked laughing and he laughs with me

"No I've always been like this, boo. It's just im Extra excited!" He said putting his arm around my shoulders

"Ha, Well im excited too!" I said

* * *

 **IN THE CAFE**

"Well the good news are..." Mira paused and we all leaned in

"In a few weeks, Sting's Manager Told us Lucy could join sting on...TOUR" she yelled the last part and we all cheered even Natsu, he congratulated me and gave the smallest smile in the word to sting

"Sting!" I say as i hug him and he smiles

"Was this the surprise, Boo?" I asked Excited

"Yeah! I was really excited when my manager told me and believe me i tried my hardest not to tell you! We're going to be more time together! Woohoo!" He yelled i smile and give him a peck on the cheek

"I can't wait to wake up next to you and have my fans and your fans all in one place! I LOVE you Sting Eucliffe!" I yelled and he smiled so wide then i realized what i just do

"I LOVE YOU TOO LUCY HEARTFILIA!" He yelled as he hugged me

I smiled and hugged him tighter and i heard him laugh and then he pulled back and asked

"Wanna show people how much we love each other?"

"Sting~, Right now what if Yukino sees?" I whispered

"Who cares! She's not my girlfriend anymore! You're Mine and I'm Yours!" He said

"Alright..." I said as i put my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist

He then leans in and starts kissing me

Again Long story short We French kissed and we had to stop to get air

Everybody Cheered and all our friends were shocked at first but then started cheering. It was like a movie scene

* * *

 **IN THE STUDIO**

"Levy, What are we going to sing?" Natsu asked Levy

"You're going to sing ' _Just give me a reason_ ', so get on with it" She said as we entered the booth

 **(A/N natsu is bold and Lucy is italic both is Italic and bold)**

 _Right from the start_

 _You were a thief you stole my heart_

 _And I your willing victim_

 _I let you see the parts of me_

 _That weren't all that pretty_

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep_

 _Things you never say to me_

 _Tell me that you've had enough_

 _Of our love, our love_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _Oh,It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 **I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from**

 **I thought that we were fine**

 _Oh we had everything_

 **Your head is running wild again**

 **My dear we still have everything**

 **And its all in your mind**

 _Yeah but this is happening_

 **You've been having real bad dreams**

 **Oh oh**

 **You used to lie so close to me**

 **Oh oh**

 _ **There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

 _ **Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love**_

 _ **Just give me a reason**_

 _ **Just a little bit's enough**_

 _ **Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

 **It's in the stars**

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 _ **We're not broken just bent**_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

 **I never stopped**

 **You're still written in the scars on my heart**

 _ **Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again**_

 _Oh tears ducts and rust_

 **I'll fix it for us**

 _We're collecting dust but our love's enough_

 **You're holding it in**

 _You're pouring a drink_

 **No nothing is as bad as it seems**

 _We'll come clean_

 _ **Just give me a reason**_

 _ **Just a little bit's enough**_

 _ **Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

 _ **It's in the stars**_

 _ **It's been written in the scars on our hearts (3x)**_

 _We're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

We finished singing and Sting gave me a Thumbs up and Blew me a kiss

and i giggled then looked at natsu and he smiled and i returned then Mira told us to come out

"That was Great!" Levy said

"You guys are amazing" Laxus said

Sting came and hugged me "You were great! And natsu.." He said

"You did good too" He said and i smiled

"T-Thanks, Lucy was Really good" He said and i thanked him while hugging sting

"Well lets do some more tries and it's done" Mira said

* * *

 **3 HOURS LATER**

"Finally, I'm done" I said while walking where sting was

"Babe, All of the time you sounded Perfect!" He said as i seated in the couch

"Agh! It's 6:30! Lu-chan You ready to go?" Levy asked

"No, I have to go so don't worry, I'll be there i just have to fix my make up and hair and get dressed" I said as i pulled sting to the door with me

* * *

 **IN THE HOTEL**

"Babe, You've tried on 5 dresses!" Sting Yelled at the door

"Aha! What do you think about this?" I came out of the room and saw him Smile and i twirled

 **Sting's POV**

She looked Amazing

She was wearing a beautiful Baby blue short dress, It made here curves stand out and it made her Boobs stand out a bit too, It seemed tight and it had a high neck neckline. Her shoes were simple Baby blue Ballerina flats, She had her necklace and The bracelet i gave her, and her hair One strike dyed blue, she had a Beautiful small bow in her hair. She smiled and i smiled back then she twirled like a princess

"You look Fantastic!" I said walking towards her

"Aw! Thanks Boo! Now, You look Great too! Let me fix your hair a bit, kay?" she said and i nodded

She took my hairbrush and started brushing may hair upwards

"There, Done!" She said and just when she was about to turn away i pulled her arm

"Boo~, It's 6:55... We have to go!" She said throwing the hair brush behind me

"I know but give me a kiss. Please~!" I said my arms around her waist

she smiled and put her arms around my neck

"Fine, But only one" she said and i smiled

She leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips

After our 1 minute kiss she ran to her room and took her makeup bag

I then got my keys , wallet and my phone

'One of my songs starts ringing'

That means a text

I checked and it said it was

Levy's

Levy: _Hey, The chili's we were going to be reuniting with the guys is 1 hour away so you have to be in the car at 7 on point_

Sting: _Kay thanks_

Levy: _You and Lucy better look stunning_

Levy: _Tho lucy is always beautiful, did you tell her how good she looked_

Sting: _yeah she looks fantastic_

Levy: _What are you wearing, she just send me a picture, she does look Fantastic_

Sting: _Well I'm wearing a tux_

Levy: _Ohh so we're all going formal, everyone i text say they're in dresses and in tux. So you guys will look great together send me a pic_

Sting: _Ha, thanks let me send you a picture of me and Lucy_

Levy: _Yes! I cant wait!_

I went in Lucy's room to see her Sitting on the bed crying

"Babe, what's wrong" I said sitting down and hugging her

She had her Phone in her hands and what was in the screen was just perfect

"Boo, I'm not sad, These are tears of joy! Rogue just posted this pic and i love it! Look at me and look at you!" She said

I kissed her forehead and smiled

In the screen there was a picture of all of us

Gajeel, Levy, Loke, Aries, Cana, Jellal, Gray, Bixlow, Laxus, Evergreen, Mirajane, Elfman, Minerva, Rufus, Orga, Yuka, Jura, Sherrie, Sheria, Juvia, Ultear, Lyon, Ren, Hibiki, Jenny, Eve Hell Even Natsu and Lisanna were there. But more importantly Me, Lucy and Michelle were there. I was giving Lucy a Back hug and Holding Michelle's hand, everyone else was smiling

"I didn't remember Natsu or Lisanna... But now that i see this picture i do...We didn't talk much" She said hugging me back

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she said

"Hey, Levy texted me that the chili's we are going is 1 hour away and she wants to see a picture of both of us" I said to trying to make her happy

"Lets do it then, in my mirror" She said getting up

we stood up and in front of the mirror and took a picture, of course we posed

She had on hand on her hip, And i had one arm around her waist while with the other was holding the camera

I send it to levy while Lucy was next to me

Levy: _OMG! You guys look stunning_

Sting: _Thanks levy_

Levy: _well its 7 already get going guys_

Sting: _bye then_

Lucy ran and got everything she needed and i did the same

When we were ready

We ran to the parking lot and got in the car

Then i notice something in Lucy's lap

"Boo, What's that?" I say as i start driving

"Oh, This... This is A gift...Today is a very important day and then this other gift is for something else...Love you" She said

I know what day it is and i love this day

"Love you too, Boo" I said as i give her a quick kiss

* * *

 **IN THE RESTURANT**

 **Lucy's POV**

We were all sitting in the table happy to meet each other again

"Well, Remember 7 years ago, We picked partners and said we would buy them gifts and meet 7 years later, And here we are. All grown, Some of us are couples" Mira stopped looking at some of us and at me and sting

" Some of us saw each other before this but some others haven't in a long time. We're all famous, some of use are Singers, Dancers, Writers, Some of us are going to be future parents. We are all really excited! So let's begin with the Gift opening!" She said and we all Cheered

"Wait! I'm here too!" Lisanna came running towards us

Everyone had an angry look knowing what she did, Even Bixlow wasn't happy

She sat down and told everyone to calm down

"Anyway, Let's begin" Mirajane said

"Well let's start with Gajeel...He picked..." Laxus paused

"Levy" Mira continued

Everyone smiled knowing the were dating so it was easy and when they were young they kinda had a crush on each other

"Here, Love you" Gajeel said

He gave her a beautiful ring that said Her name

"Thank you! I love you too" Levy said

"Levy who did you pick" Mirajane gave levy a paper that said her pairing

"Gajeel"

She gave him a silver ring that said his name

"Ha, thanks!" He said giving her a peck on the lips

Then was Loke, he picked Aries and he gave her a Necklace

Next, Aries, She picked Loke, And gave him a Some expensive sun glasses

Next, Cana, she picked Bixlow and he picked her so they both gave each other boost

Anyway Next were Gray and juvia, And she gave him a Gift card for GameStop and he gave her a gift card for Claire's

After an hour of gift exchanging and Lisanna arguing because Natsu bought her a keychain and she bought him some expensive sunglasses. Came the moment A lot of people were waiting for

"Sting who did you pick?"

"Lucy, Baby!" He said kneeling down

"Today years ago, was the day we First said 'I love you' In a brotherly way, sadly, But for me it meant a lot. Today years ago, was the day we all left in different paths, But today 4 years ago we met again. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I love you, And i love you in the 'I'm your boyfriend' way. I want to tell you that these 2 days with you have actually reminded me of so much , even if its only 2 days. I always wait for this day to come to be able to send you my love with flowers. I always wished i was there with you, This is the only time I've been able to be here with you, hugging you, Kissing you, Making you smile. I want to wake up next to you and be able to cook you breakfast, and be able to see all your concerts! I love you, a lot, To the moon and back!" He said with some tears running down his face

I ran to him and hugged him i cried and said

"This means so much to me, I always wished you were there with me too. I love you and I'll always love you!" I said crying

"Lucy Heartfilia, Would you.." He stopped and i looked at him

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Would you Promise me to always love me and always be there for me?" He asked

I smile and he smiles back, so i give him a peck on the lips

"I do, now, do you?" I ask

"I do" He said leaning his forehead on mine

Everyone starts cheering and he takes out a box and opens it to reveal a beautiful ring that had the letters 'L AND S"

"Thank you!" i say

"Don't thank me yet, I have on more thing for you" He said

He then took out a Necklace with the same diamond he had in his earing

"There, Now you can thank me" He said smiling cutely

I cupped his face and kissed his forehead, Nose, Both cheeks, And Then i stopped

"Want to kiss me there now and see if i have sweet lips?" I asked

He smiled and nodded

So i kissed him in the lips and i smiled into the kiss

after the kiss we all went back to talking about how things have changed

"Well tonight we're staying at Lucy's suite for game night and not much of us can go but some of can"

"Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Natsu, Sherrie, Hibiki, Ultear, Gajeel, Levy, Loke, Aries, Jellal, Cana, Ren" Laxus answered

* * *

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

Everyone left, And the ones who where staying With us in the suite were Getting on their cars

Me and sting are walking hand in hand to the car

"Boo, Today was awesome!" I said

"It was! I love you! " He said and then let go of my hand to give me a backhug

"Love you too, boo!" I said getting a bit tired

We finally reached the car and he opened the car door for me

He then got in

"I'm tired" I said

He smiled and said

"Then go to sleep , Babe. We'll reach the hotel i no time!" He said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead

* * *

 **1 hour later**

"Babe, We're here, wake up!" Sting said poking my cheek

I groaned and slapped his hand away

"Babe, C'mon, the others are upstairs" He said shaking me

I groaned more and opened one eye

"I'm Tired!" I said

"Fine, I'll have to carry you, C'mon Princess, lets see if you've been eating a lot!" He said laughing at his own joke

"Hey! I've been on a very strict diet thanks to Mira! And if I'm heavy deal with it!" I said punching his chest playfully but it might have hurt a bit

He laughed "Well.." He paused to pick me up

"You're light as a feather! I know you're on diet but you should eat a bit, Just a bit" He said laughing

"Boo, You want me to be fat? I do eat, is Mira who doesn't me let me eat chocolate and other sweets and she has me eating a bunch of healthy stuff, Also if i don't eat her food she would Kill me!" i said

"Haha, I wonder how laxus can live with her" He said smiling

"Ha, Me too, I mean, Mira can be harsh some times and scary, but other than that she is really kind, And at least she cares for us" I said

He nodded and walked in the elevator carrying me bridal style

* * *

 **IN THE SUITE**

"Alright, First lets play truth or dare!" Gray said fist bumping every boy in the room

we all nod and put chairs in a circle for us to sit on

"Kay, Truth or dare, Juvia?" Gray asks

"Truth" She answered

"Who is the smartest guy in the room, be honest" He asked his girlfriend

Juvia looked around and smiled " Jellal" He smiled and nodded as he turned to his girlfriend ,Erza, who joined us, She smiled back at him

"Ha, So truth or dare Lyon-san?" Juvia asked

"Dare"

"Kiss Sherrie's cheek" She said

He tensed and Sherrie Smiled widely

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" We all yelled

So he got up from his place and kissed Sherrie's cheek

"Good, Now Truth or dare, Natsu" Lyon Asked

"Truth"

"Ha, Are you scared? Anyway, What girl in the room would you date, And say it even if she has a boyfriend" Lyon said

"L-Lucy" He said

My eyes widened

He would date me

Every one either fell of their chairs or their eyes widened

"Kay NEXT!" Sting yelled and we all secretly smiled, we all knew he was jealous and a bit mad a Lyon for asking and at Natsu for answering, Even i smiled

"Alright, Truth or dare, Sherrie?" Natsu asked

"Dare" She said, Everyone was picking truth knowing these boys were crazy, but she was the first one who picked dare

"Kiss the one you like in the forehead" He said

she got up and kissed Lyon on the forehead

The girls smiled and the boys rolled their eyes even Sting

"Kay, so, Truth or dare, Hibiki?" She asked

"Dare, and give me a hard one" He said

"Kay, so, Wear Jenny's Heels" She said and all of the guys were laughing so loud i think Canada heard it and the girls high fived Sherrie, The thing is Jenny's heels have a really high heel so yeah

Anyway, He was SHAKING! But he then got up and took Jenny's Heels off and put them on

Everyone laughed and Took pictures of Hibiki

"Whatever, Truth or Dare, Levy?" He asked

"Dare"

"Crack an egg on your head" He said

All the girls laughed but it wasn't because the dare was funny, we laughed because in every sleepover we do this

All the guys stopped high fiving Hibiki when they saw us laugh and when they saw Levy crack 3 eggs on her head

"I've done 10 eggs but I don't wanna show off, now be right back" She said as she ran to the bathroom to wash the eggs out

3 minutes later she came and we continued

"Truth or dare, Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"Dare"

"Sit on sting's lap"

I got up and sat on sting's lap

I blushed a little

I know we are a couple now but I'm not used to so much public affection

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head on my shoulder

"Truth or dare, Cana"

"Dare"

"Go to the balcony and yell 'I Hate you all! Fuck You ALL!'" I said and she high fived me

"Boo, Have you done that before" Sting said in my ear since his head was on my shoulder

I nod and smile

Cana comes out of the balcony Laughing

"There were fans outside and i had to tell them it was a dare but then i saw my fans cheer and everyone in front of the hotel started cheering too" She said

Why do we laugh? Well we love when our fans cheer but Cana's fans are different she's a rock Star so her fans way of cheering is swearing! And believe me its really funny, Example: "YEAH! FUCK YOU ALL, DAMN CANA IS FUCKING COOL, GO CANA". And it can get worse

"Sting, Truth or DARE?" she asks

"Dare!" He yells

I smile and kiss his cheek

"Give Lucy a kiss in the lips for 2 minutes"

He did it and Everyone cheered

After the great kiss

"Gajeel, My man, Dare?" Sting asks

Gajeel nods and fist bumps him

"Give levy a piggy back ride" Sting says smiling

Gajeel and levy blush but they do it anyway

it was cute at first but then Gajeel Decided to Make it seem like he was going to drop her which resulted on

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dropping her! Thank god she landed on the couch

"Okay~, Loke?"

"Dare"

"Throw a water balloon to someone random from the balcony" Gajeel said

I went to my room got water balloons and handed them to Loke

He went outside and Searched for a target

We all gathered around him in the balcony

"Hey right there!" Gray said pointing at Lisanna who was randomly walking by

We all looked at each other and ran to get more water balloon and i handed Natsu 2 Balloons

"You kay with this?" I asked

We all looked at him and he took one more balloon and threw it

It hit her and she looked everywhere trying to know where that came from

"Yea!" He yelled

We all threw our balloons at her

She was soaking wet

Then she looked up and saw us standing there, In the balcony

she then ran to our hotel

We all laughed and locked every door and window and we all hid behind couches, Under tables, On top of the Fridges, Behind doors, Under beds, Everywhere that was impossible to be found

"Boo, You okay?" Sting asked as we hid in one of the 4 bathrooms

"Yeah, This was really fun" I said hugging him, he hugged back and smiled

Ding Ding

I check my phone it was a text from levy

Levy: _Bitch's is in the building_

Lucy: _Kay thanks_

Levy: _Anytime_

I hugged sting tighter with a smile in my face

He smiles "It's like playing hide and seek, But the seeker is a witch"

I laughed silently hear a voice

Erza...Jellal...Lisanna

"Guards, Get her out!" Erza yelled then i heard footsteps and Lisanna yelling curses

we all came out of our hiding spots after we heard she was gone

"Well how about we play another game" Gray suggested

"Let's Have FUN" Mira said we all nodded and cheered

Laxus went to the kitchen and cam back with a box Heineken and beer

Sting doesn't drink much so he took it easy

Jellal and Loke Drink , so yeah they drank

Some girls drank

I drink but i had low tolerance when i took my first ones but now i have a bit more tolerance

Levy connected her iPod to the speakers

She put on the song Young, wild and free

We all started singing

 _So what we get drunk_

 _So what we smoke weed_

 _We're just having fun_

 _We don't care who sees_

We don't smoke weed to make that clear but you know we are Young, Wild, and free

S _o what we go out_

 _That's how its supposed to be_

 _Livin' young and wild and free!_

We all kept singing till it ended and we cheered

Nobody was drunk yet because we all had awesome tolerance **(A/N let's pretend she does)**

"Hey Let's sing!"

"I want a concert from the guys!" Levy said

"YEAH!" We all said

"Alright what song?" Sting asked

We all started thinking

 **That's it! I hope you liked it you can always recommend a song you want them to sing and you can tell me who you want to sing the song.**

 **Anyway, The songs here were:**

 **JUST GIVE ME A REASON BY PINK FT. NATE RUESS**

 **YOUNG WILD AND FREE BY SNOOP DOGG AND WIZ KHALIFA**

 _ **Fly high Fairies~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm excited to see so many people have seen this! Anyway, This chapter is full of songs, so be ready to sing them or at least search the Music Video. Anyway, I hope you like this Chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy tail or any of the songs in this fan fiction (cries)**

* * *

"Classic By MKTO" I yelled

"Alright Classic it is" Natsu said

They all got an instrument and started playing

Sting:

 _Ooh girl you're shining_

 _Like a 5th avenue diamond_

 _And they don't make you like they used to_

 _You're never going out of style_

Natsu:

 _Ooh pretty baby_

 _This world might've gone crazy_

 _The way you save me_

 _Who can blame me_

 _When I just wanna make you smile?_

Gajeel And Jellal:

 _I wanna thrill you like Michael_

 _I wanna kiss you like Prince_

 _Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

 _Like Hathaway_

 _Write a song for you like this_

All:

 _You're over my head_

 _I'm out of my mind_

 _Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

 _One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you,_

 _Baby you're so classic_

Loke:

 _Four dozen roses_

 _Anything for you to notice_

 _All the way to serenade you_

 _Doing it Sinatra style_

Lyon, Hibiki And Laxus:

 _I'm a pick you up in a Cadillac_

 _Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back_

 _Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel_

 _I could walk you down the aisle_

Ren and Gray:

 _I wanna thrill you like Michael_

 _I wanna kiss you like Prince_

 _Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

 _Like Hathaway_

 _Write a song for you like this_

All:

 _You're over my head_

 _I'm out of my mind_

 _Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

 _It's love on rewind,_

 _Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)_

 _Out of my league_

 _Old school chic_

 _Like a movie star_

 _From the silver screen_

 _You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

Sting, Natsu, Gray:

 _Baby you're class and baby you're sick_

 _I never met a girl like you ever 'till we met_

 _A star in the 40s, centerfold in the 50s_

 _Got me tripping out like the sixties_

 _Hippies, Queen of the discotheque_

 _A 70s dream and an 80s best_

 _Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive_

 _Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

All:

 _You're over my head I'm out of my mind_

 _Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

 _It's love on rewind,_

 _Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)_

 _Out of my league_

 _Old school chic_

 _Like a movie star_

 _From the silver screen_

 _You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Whoa oh oh (Yeah, yeah)_

 _Baby you're so classic (Yeah, yeah)_

 _Yeah_

 _Baby you're so classic_

 _Uuuuuuh uh uh_

They finished and all the girls stood up and cheered

"Did you girls like it?" They all asked at the same time

"Yeah!" all the girls

"please sing another song!" All of us told the guys as they smiled and high fived each other for singing good

"Okay so since Luce picked the first song, Levy what song would you like?" Natsu asked

"Little Things! By One direction!" She said

They all nodded and started singing

While some were playing instruments, Natsu, Sting, Gajeel, Gray, Hibiki were singing

Hibiki:

 _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

 _But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

Sting:

 _And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

 _And it all makes sense to me..._

Gajeel:

 _I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

 _You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

 _But I'll love them endlessly_

Sting:

 _I won't let these little things_

 _Slip out of my mouth_

 _But if I do_

 _It's you_

 _Oh it's you_

 _They add up to_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _And all these little things_

Gray:

 _You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

 _And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

 _And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

 _Though it makes no sense to me_

Natsu:

 _I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

 _You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans_

 _But you're perfect to me_

All:

 _I won't let these little things_

 _Slip out of my mouth_

 _But if it's true_

 _It's you_

 _It's you_

 _They add up to_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _And all these little things_

Gray:

 _You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

 _And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to_

 _If I let you know I'm here for you_

 _Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh_

All:

 _I've just let these little things_

 _Slip out of my mouth_

 _'Cause it's you_

 _Oh it's you_

 _It's you they add up to_

 _And I'm in love with you_

 _And all these little things_

 _I won't let these little things_

 _Slip out of my mouth_

 _But if it's true_

 _It's you_

 _It's you_

 _They add up to_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _And all your little things_

They finished and we clapped

"Ok, Now girls your turn to give us the concert" Hibiki said

We all smiled and got up

"Alright 2 song and that's it!" Mira said

The boys nodded

"Alright what song?" I ask

"Ready, Aim, Fire by Imagine dragons " Sting said

Cana was going to be great! It is kinda rock like so i guess she'll be good

Levy started playing and I started singing while i saw the boys were smiling and Giving thumbs up while sting was Smiling at me, Just at me

Lucy, Erza ,and Levy:

 _Whoa_

 _With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought we could lose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_

 _An empire's fall in just one day_

 _You close your eyes and the glory fades_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_

Cana, Juvia, Sherrie:

 _Off in the distance, there is resistance_

 _Bubbling up and festering_

 _Hey Mr Motion, make me a potion_

 _Shake it all up with your mystery_

Aries, Ultear, Mira:

 _How come I've never seen your face 'round here?_

 _I know every single face 'round here_

 _A man on a mission, changing the vision_

 _I was never welcome here_

Lucy:

 _We don't have a choice to stay_

 _We'd rather die than do it your way_

All:

 _With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought we could lose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_

 _An empire's fall in just one day_

 _You close your eyes and the glory fades_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_

Cana, Lucy, Levy, Erza:

 _Back in the casing, shaking and pacing_

 _This is the tunnel's light_

 _Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting_

 _Look through the rifle's sight_

 _How come I've never seen your face 'round here?_

 _I know every single face 'round here_

 _Here in the heckle, holding the shackle_

 _I was never welcome here_

Levy:

 _We don't have a choice to stay_

 _We'd rather die than do it your way_

All:

 _With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought we could lose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_

 _An empire's fall in just one day_

 _You close your eyes and the glory fades_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_

Lucy, Ultear:

 _Whoa_

All:

 _With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought we could lose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_

 _An empire's fall in just one day_

 _You close your eyes and the glory fades_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_

We finished and we sat beside the boys and yawned

"Hey, If you're tired you don't have to do the other song" Hibiki said

I yawned again and nodded, i leaned my head on sting's shoulder and He puts his head on top of Mine

"Hey, You can all sleep in my room, and stay a few more days, if you want" I said

"Sorry but we can only stay for 1 or 2 more days, We all have a busy month, But thanks, Bunny Girl" Gajeel said With a sleepy levy beside him

"Boo, Let's get you to bed, You look rally tired" Sting said as he carried me bridal style to the room

My room was big and it had a few Sleeping bags that the guys had brought along

I saw a couple of other guys carry the girls bridal style

Sting then opened the door to my room and Put me on bed and kissed my forehead

"Night, sweetheart" I heard him whisper as he lay on the bed

"Night, Boo" I said and he smiled

I turned the other way, so my back was facing him, so he wrapped his arms around my waist and His head was on top of mine, I played a bit with his hand and saw it fit Perfectly in mine, Well almost, His was a bit bigger. But i loved how perfect it seemed

"Boo, Go to sleep. Tomorrow we have a very busy day." He said kissing my head

I nod and turned around again, so now i was facing his chest, I Caressed his cheek and my hand went to his hair and i saw how soft it is, I then touched his scar and i saw how handsome it actually made him seem, I then got trough his eyes and i thought about how handsome his eyes are

"I love your hair, Its so soft, I love your Scar, I just do, I love your eyes , They're so beautiful, I love your Face, It's like an angel's" I whispered

I thought everyone was sleeping so, yeah

"Well, I love you boo, So much" He answered with his eyes closed

I gasped

"Y-you're awake?" I asked

"Duh, and, Babe" He said

I look up

"I love your eyes, Style, Voice, Face, Lips, Hair, I love when you smile, When you get excited like a kid, When you hug me, When your sleeping and you get cold so you cuddle with me." He said smiling

I smiled and cuddled with him

" I love you so much" Sting said kissing my head

"I love you too!" I said hugging me

"Shhhh, Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Gray shouted

Sting and i Snickered

"Well, Night Princess" Sting said kissing my head

I Hug him a bit tighter

"Night" I whisper

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

I wake up next to something warm and at the same time a bit cold

"You awake sleeping beauty" A husky Sexy voice said

I look up and find sting's eyes looking at mine

I smiled and nod

"Today you girls gotta sing us a song, And everyone is waiting for you to make breakfast since they miss your cooking" He said standing up from the bed

He then help me up

He smiled at me and hugged me "Go get ready, Today is going to be awesome" He said Smiling at me

I nod and run to my closet and get something to wear

I then run to the bathroom and start take a bath

"Today's going to be great!" I whisper to myself

I finished my bath, Brushed my teeth, Got dressed, And brushed my hair

When i got out of the bathroom i see Sting Holding a Bouquet of Flowers

"This is for you" He said smiling

I was surprised, is came out of nowhere so how could i not be surprised

"Sting~, Thank you! What the heck all of a sudden" I said hugging him he then pushed me a bit away

I look at him

"There's something i need to tell you" Sting said Sitting me down on the bed

"What is it boo?" I ask

He hugs me again

"Uh, Some people are here" Sting said

* * *

 **Yep, That's it. Btw, The girls will sing the second song soon. Anyway, Who do you think those people are? Are they bad, Or good? Does it have to do with Lucy's past? I'm gonna leave you with that**

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **I hope you guys are liking the story. Go ahead and tell me who you think those people are.**

 **The songs are:**

 **CLASSIC BY MKTO**

 **LITTLE THINGS BY ONEDIRECTION**

 **READY, AIM, FIRE BY IMAGINE DRAGONS**

 **Hint: The people are not 1, Not 2. It's 3 people. Who do you think they are, and why are they here?**

 _ **Fly high fairies~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Another Musical Episode and thanks to the people who commented who were the 3 people. Here is the answer!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs in this Fan Fiction**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I start crying

I know this could go in different directions

And all of them, Make me cry

"W-who's h-here?" I ask crying

Stings leans in and kisses me He then hugs me

"This tears might not be of joy after you know who is here" Sting says as he hugs me tighter

I could just imagine so many things those people had done to me, Michelle, My family, My friends

"SHUT IT, LUCY HAS SUFFER ENOUGH THANKS TO YOU!" I'm pretty sure Gray shouted along with Loke

I cried Louder

Sting hugged me tighter and i buried my face in his chest

"AGH! I HATE THEM SO FUCKING MUCH!" I yelled frustrated

Sting rubbed circles on my back

My friends then barged in

I knew everything was happening so fast, I couldn't take it

I couldn't

I just couldn't

I hugged sting tighter and whispered

"I love you boo, Don't ever leave me, I love you too much"

And then i blacked out

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

"Lucy! Luce! LUCY!" i yelled shaking her

Levy, Mira, Juvia, Who were the ones who barged in, went and told the rest while i picked her up and ran out of the room to greeted with the person who made my Lucy cry

Angel and Flare, who bullied Michelle when she was young, They got to the point where they almost killed her, and Midnight, who was the boyfriend who used to hit Michelle

"I don't want to deal with you right now so Fuck off" i said dangerously

Midnight let me through and then said

"This is not over yet"

I give Lucy to The girls **(A/N Except Erza)** and They hurried to a hospital

"No, It isn't, But it will be" I said as i punched Midnight's stomach

The other guys took it as a cue and started taking the other 2

"I will make you pay for what you did to Lucy" Erza said to Angel who she had already punshed

Gray nodded "I cant believe you made Lucy cry so many times, You didn't only bullied Michelle but You also went to Lucy's house and attacked them, You people are shameless" He said

I kicked Midnight once he was in the floor

I was bleeding and had bruises and scratches and a few cuts

I wasn't doing the wrong thing

I wasn't attacking him for fun

I do want to end him

But for Lucy and Michelle

I won't

I will hold back

I will Help Lucy

I always will

Because i love her

"Ha, Midnight was easy but i won't be" Angel said even though she was bleeding badly

She was about to Punch Erza but then she collapsed

"You guys are too good! I never meant to hurt any of you, Angel threatened me to do it, I never meant to!" She yelled crying

Gray went to her and patted her back

"Don't let anyone control you, Just know that if you do, It will probably end like this" he said

She looked up and nodded then started Helping her friend up

She bowed and left with the 2 assholes

We were all pretty messed up since our clothes were full of blood and we were filled with scratches and cuts and more

"Go take a bath guys and fix your cuts, be back in the living room in 30 minutes, got it?" Laxus said

"AYE!" we all yelled and started making our way to the bathrooms

I was going to be sharing my bathroom with Jellal, Loke, and Gajeel

"Do you think they'll be back?" Gajeel asked

"I don't know, But I'm gonna beat them up every time they come back" I said taking some clothes from my drawer

"By the way, Jellal, Loke, Don't you guys have a bathroom in your rooms?" I asked

They nodded "They're being used by the others" they said at the same time

I went in the bathroom and took a quick bath then i brushed my teeth, Took care of my bruises and then got dressed. I got out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, jeans, Sneakers, my ring, bracelet, and necklace

I went to the living room and saw that Natsu was ready

"You done?" He asked

I nodded and walked to the door as he got up from the couch

* * *

 **IN THE HOSPITAL**

"Levy! How's Lucy?!" I yelled

"She fainted cuz of the shock" She said Crying

"What Happened with the others?" Mira said running to hug me

I hugged her back

I then feel something wet run down my face

I'm Crying

I cant hold it in

They hurt the most precious thing to me

I need to be able to kiss her, hug her, tease her, see her laugh, smile, I need to see HER

"Hold on Mira" I say pushing her back

"Yea" She said as she saw laxus and ran to him

I run to the desk and ask

"Excuse me, In what room is Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Room 215, But you cant come in yet, We will tell you when" The nurse said

I nod and tell the others, we all sit down in the waiting room

* * *

 **1 HOUR LATER (A/N it's 9 o' clock am, remember that Lucy woke up like an hour or two ago)**

"Excuse me, Are you Lucy Heartfilia's Family, Oh and what Relationship do you all have with her?" The nurse asked

We all nodded "They're all her friends, He's her cousin, And I'm her boyfriend" I answered

"Well, Now you can go and see her, And Who's going to stay with her overnight, since she needs someone to stay with her" She said

We all got up and walked towards the room 215

* * *

 **IN THE ROOM**

I saw her there

In a white bed

With a pink Blanket over the white one

She seemed so delicate

So soft

She looked like sleeping beauty

I'm glad to know she's mine

And no one else's

i walked up to her and sat next to her

I took her hand and kissed it

I lean in so that my lips are inches from her ear

"I will never leave you, I love you, I;m here, I promise, We beat up those guys and they wont mess with us again, I love you!" I whispered in her ear

"I love you too, And i will never leave you either, I'm glad you're here" I hear a sweet, Angel like voice say

I lean back and see her wide, chocolaty eyes, OH HOW I LOVE THOSE EYES!

"Your awake?" I asked after kissing her soft lips

"Payback for last time" She said laughing a bit

"Ahem" The others fake cough

"Lu-chan!" levy screamed running to hug Lucy

"Careful, I can't exactly move so much, Doctor's orders" Lucy said

Levy smiled

Then A slamming door was heard

"Lucy!" All the boys and Erza who stayed to fight in the penthouse yelled

An hour later everyone was hungry and I was playing with Lucy's hair as she cuddled with me on the bed

"Hello, Um, since she just fainted she can leave now if she wants, She doesn't have any other bruises, she's not sick, She's fine so she can leave now, You have an hour to leave" A nurse who entered the room said

We all nodded and started to help Lucy up

She said she was kinda dizzy so it might take her a bit of time to be able to walk without help

So levy helped her get dressed in a Purple Big sweater, Black leggings, Purple flats, Her necklace, Bracelet, She had pink small bow on her hair

"I'm ready!" Lucy yelled

We all cleaned the room a bit and went out

* * *

 **OUT OF THE HOSPITAL**

"So, what did you do to Demon" Lucy asked

We all laughed

"Well, Erza gave her a hard time, She was about to give out the last punch but she collapsed" Gray answered trying to shake Juvia off his arm

"Oh, But Demon is not dead, right Erza?" Lucy asked

Erza shook her head "No, And Lucy, Is rude to call her Demon, How about She monster?" Erza said

We all laughed

"Yeah, Laugh all you want but you're going to pay for how my face was destroyed, Lucy Bitch" Angel, Out of nowhere said

Lucy walked right in front of us

"THAT'S IT! I'm Tired of your Fuckin Shit! Are you so bored that the only thing you can do is insult me? You're the bitch! If i didn't have my friends i wouldn't know what i would've done. But I'm tired of you calling me names, You think you're better than me? Well sorry to break it up to you, but you're NOT. I have friends, Family...Hope. What do you have? Yeah you have 13 houses everywhere around the world, But do you have people to enjoy them with?! To

think i admired you! There's a bunch of kids who think you're the best person ever, It will be really sad when they know that their IDOL bullied people to the point where she almost killed them! You are the WORSE PERSON EVER! I don't want to see you anymore. But I'm gonna leave with these words, Remember them" She paused

We were all wide eyed and some of us were crying

"Life's not fun if you don't have anyone to spend it with" Lucy and i said at the same time

I smiled

I remember those were the words i told her when i first met her and she didn't want to make friends

Lucy turned to me and smiled

Angel started crying

Lucy started waling away

After a second of staring at angel and seeing how Lucy was right

We all walked behind Lucy, Until i got the courage of walking beside her

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked

She nodded and grabbed my hand

I squeezed it a bit "Let's go karaoke!" I yelled

She smiled and kissed my cheek "Yeah, You sure know how to cheer me up" She said

* * *

 **IN THE KARAOKE BAR**

"Who's going to start?" Laxus asked

"I know, The girls owe us a concert, so why not do it here?" Natsu said

The girls Smiled and walked to the bathroom

"We'll be back, give us a minute" Levy said waving

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

We all walked to the bathroom and got our make up bags out

"So, the boys wanna show, They'll get a show" Mira said smiling

We started doing our makeup

5 minutes later we came out like we were going to a ball the queen of England organized

"Wow, You guys going to a party the queen organized?" Laxus asked

We laughed and started picking a song

"There's a lot of songs in here" Juvia said

"I like Little Talks" Jenny said

"I like Beautiful girls" Ultear said

"Shouldn't the boys sing that one" Aries asked

We all nodded

"I like everybody hurts" Sherrie said

"What about Back it up" Cana said

"Or Sweater Weather" Mira said

"I love Budapest" Ultear said

"Heroes" I said

"Alright we got some options now which has dirty lyrics cuz we are NOT singing those, Cana?" Mira said turning to Cana

"Back it up has Pitbull, That means no right?" Cana asked

We all slightly nodded

I mean c'mon Pitbull sings some stuff that we all know are dirty so, no

"But sweater weather has some stuff" Ultear said

Mira looked down "Fine, Back it up and Sweater Weather are out" she said

"Now what's the one a boy sings" Mira asked

We all looked at each other

Probably all of them

"Budapest and Little talks is a duo, Girl and boy" Levy said

"I like heroes, Let's go with that one" Mira said

We all agreed and picked it

I took the mic and said

"Alright, so, we picked The song Heroes (we could be) by Alesso"

The guys cheered

I started singing

Lucy:

 _We go hideaway in daylight_

 _We go undercover when under sun_

 _Got a secret side in plain sight_

 _Where the streets are empty_

 _That's where we run_

Levy:

 _Everyday people do_

 _Everyday things but I_

 _Can't be one of them_

 _I know you hear me now_

 _We are a different kind_

 _We can do anything_

All:

 _We could be heroes_

 _We could be heroes_

 _Me and you_

 _We could be heroes_

 _We could be heroes_

 _Me and you_

 _We could be_

Juvia:

 _We could be_

I looked at Sting and smile

He smiles back and blushes a bit

So i decide i should tease him a bit

But this is not the right song

Aries and Jenny:

 _We could be_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _We could be_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

Erza, Mira, Cana:

 _Anybody's got the power_

 _They don't see it_

 _'Cause they don't understand_

 _Spin around and round for hours_

 _You and me we got the world in our hands_

Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Aries:

 _Everyday people do_

 _Everyday things but I_

 _Can't be one of them_

 _I know you hear me now_

 _We are a different kind_

 _We can do anything_

All:

 _We could be heroes_

 _We could be heroes_

 _Me and you_

 _We could be heroes_

 _We could be heroes_

 _Me and you_

 _We could be_

All but Lucy:

 _We could be_

 _We could be_

 _We could be_

 _We could be_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _We could be_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _We could be_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _We could be_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _We could be_

Lucy:

 _All we're looking for is love and a little light_

 _Love and a little light_

 _(We could be)_

 _All we're looking for is love and a little light_

 _Love and a little light_

All:

 _We could be heroes (Oh)_

 _We could be heroes (Oh)_

 _Me and you_

 _We could be heroes (Oh)_

 _We could be heroes (Oh)_

 _Me and you_

 _We could be (Ooh)_

Lucy:

 _We could be (ohh)_

 _We could be (Ooh)_

 _We could be (Ooh)_

 _We could be_

We smiled as the boys clapped

I walk up to Mira who was with Levy

"Hey! Girls, Minute?" I say

They nod and start walking towards me, Levy and Mira

"What is it?" Aries asks

"How about we sing a song to the guys, Separately, Like Juvia

for Gray, Aries for Loke, Erza for Jellal, Ultear since you're Gray's sister and Lyon's **(A/N They're siblings, but don't worry, You'll learn much more about the other guys)** You could sing them a song. Anyway, you get my point" I said

"Yeah, sound good but what about Natsu?" Levy asked

"Well, You could sing him a song" Erza said

"Me? Why me? I have sting! What about you erza? You know him more, You sing him a song, You could sing him 'Don't worry, be happy'" I said

She nodded "That's true, Fine, I will sing the song" She said

We all agreed Juvia would go first and she sang 'Crazy in love'

She did great and she even kissed gray in the middle of the song

Mira sang _'I have nothing'_ For laxus

and she also kissed him in the song

Anyway Levy sang _'I'm yours'_

Well you get the idea

so yeah

After they all went Erza sang to Jellal and she sang to Natsu

Now it was my turn

I walked to the mic

"Well this song is something i picked out, It's meant for a person i treasure a lot, He's always been there and i really think he's gonna like this since this song has some meaning to us" I smiled at Sting and Winked

I hit play and start singing

Lucy:

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

I smile at Sting and he stands up, i walk up to him

Lucy:

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

I stand in front of him and hug him and he hugs me back, his face nuzzled in the crook of my neck

Lucy:

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

He leans back and gives me a peck on the lips and we both smile

Lucy:

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I thought of singing this since you use to sing me this everytime i was crying, you also sang me 'Count on me', I love you" I said

he hugged me" I love you more"

I kissed him and we ended up French kissing

"AHEM" All our friends fake coughed, loudly

We both smiled and everyone started laughing

"Let's sing!" Mira yelled

We all cheered and started singing like crazy

Loke sang 'I'm sexy and i know it' and he danced really sexy like. It was kinda hot

Jellal sang 'Wiggle' And he danced sexily too and it was also hot

Erza sang 'Titanium' We had to drag her out of stage cuz she went wild

Juvia sang 'Stay' with Gray and they ended up kissing too

Mira sang 'Play hard' And danced like crazy too

Ultear didn't sing she just said who did it better

Ren did the same thing Ultear did

Hibiki sang 'Let her go' And it made jenny cry

Natsu sang 'Ready, aim, fire' Cuz he loves that song. And all the boys were acting like gangsters in the back while he was singing

Lyon sang 'What you wanted' and made Ultear, his sister, Punch him really hard, Dunno why

Cana sang 'GDFR' and she twerked along the song while singing. Believe me, it's not the best thing ever. That girl can get freaky in a minute

Gajeel sang 'It's time' And gave out an spectacular performance and Levy told us he has been taking lessons, that's why he's been singing so good

Laxus sang 'Chains' And he also danced sexily and well it was kinda hot

Aries didn't sing

Sherrie sang 'I will always love you' and confessed to Lyon which he gladly said yed so they're a thing now

Levy sang 'Grenade' and all of girls cried a bit

Sting sang 'Beautiful girls' and he twirled me around and kissed me and hugged me, yeah, It was cute

Then i, Well let's see

"I'll be singing right after Sting sings one more song i chose for us" I pointed at sting and he smiled, got up, and when he was next to me he hugged me

The song starts playing

It was 'Photograph'

He smiled and started singing

 **(A/N Sting is Bold and Lucy is Italic, Lucy and Sting (together) are Bold and italic)**

 **Loving can hurt**

 **Loving can hurt sometimes**

 **But it's the only thing that i know**

 **When it gets hard**

 **You know it can get hard sometimes**

 **It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**

 **We keep this love in a photograph**

 **We made this memories for ourselves**

 **Were our eyes are never closing**

 **Hearts are never broken**

 **Time forever frozen still**

 **So you can keep me**

 **Inside the pocket**

 **Of your ripped jeans**

 **Holdin' me closer**

 **'Til our eyes meet**

 **You won't ever be alone**

 **Wait for me to come home**

 _Loving can heal_

 _Loving can mend your soul_

 _And It's the only thing that i know (know)_

 _I swear it will get easier_

 _Remember that with every piece of ya_

 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Our hearts were never broken_

 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _'Til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _ **And if you hurt me**_

 _ **That's OK, baby, only words bleed**_

 _ **Inside these pages you just hold me**_

 _ **And I won't ever let you go**_

 _ **Wait for me to come home [4x]**_

 _ **Oh you can fit me**_

 _ **Inside the necklace you got when you were 16**_

 _ **Next to your heartbeat**_

 _ **Where I should be**_

 _ **Keep it deep within your soul**_

 _ **And if you hurt me**_

 _ **Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed**_

 _ **Inside these pages you just hold me**_

 _ **And I won't ever let you go**_

 _ **When I'm away**_

 _ **I will remember how you kissed me**_

 _ **Under the lamppost**_

 _ **Back on 6th street**_

 _ **Hearing you whisper through the phone,**_

 _ **"Wait for me to come home."**_

We finished Singing, and turned to each other and kissed

After the kiss we smiled and I Hugged him

I think i might have the best boyfriend ever

"Ha, Look who i found, The bitch, The Sweetheart, And the bee" A mysterious, Bitchy voice said

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! That's it again! I just finished this Chapter and that's it. You guy will have to wait for new chapters since i haven't Written those other chapters. Anyway, The 3 people were Angel, Midnight, And flare. Michelle had a sad past right? Now who the hell is that Bitchy Voice**

 **The songs that were song apart from the other bunch :**

 **HEROES BY ALESSO**

 **THOUSAND YEARS BY CHRISTINA PERRY**

 **PHOTOGRAPH BY ED SHEERAN**

 **Other songs are mentioned**

 **Hint: She called Natsu, Sweetheart. Who would call him that?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! So, UPDATE! I am really excited that people were waiting for an update! I hope you like this! There's NO singing here, But on the next one there will be!**

 **I do not own Fairy tail or any song in this Fan fiction!**

* * *

"Please tell me i don't have a silver haired bitch behind me" I tell sting

Everyone in the room smirks and She growled

Natsu Laughed "Wow, Look who showed up!" He said standing in front of Lisanna

She smirked and hugged him "Missed me?" She asked

He pushed her back And laughed "Never. I was actually having fun until you came" he said

Levy Smiled

"Aw, Well since you don't want me back I'm gonna tell you all the trues" She said smirking

I walked up to her "Whatever you gotta say, say it fast bitch" I said

Next thing i know, She slaps me

That bitch _SLAPPED_ me

How could she?!

I growled and was about to hit her when someone beat me to it

i gasp i turn around and see Natsu

"Don' .Lucy" He said

I saw a tear roll down her eye

It made me want to smile and dance my happy dance

"YOU JERK! I NEVER LOVED YOU ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE FAMOUS AND HAVE DATE ALL THE FAMOUS GUYS TO GET FAME! I NEVER EVER LOVED YOU! THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU WAS THIS OTHER DOUCHE!" She yelled pointing at Sting

I growled and slapped the shit out of Lisanna

"YOU WILL NOT! YOU HEAR ME, WILL NOT! TALK ABOUT MY!MY! BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT YOU _BITCH_!" I yelled at her

She smiled "I DONT HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! AFTER ALL HE'S THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!" She yelled and that

That hit my switch

I went Psycho on her

"HAHA! STING! EXPLAIN! NOW!" I yell

He shook his head "That's not true! SHE THREW HERSELF ON ME AND THAT WAS 3 YEARS AGO! YOU HAVE A _FUCKING_ GOODMEMORY BITCH!" He yelled at her **(A/N I laugh everytime i read this, dont know why?)**

I nodded "Alright, it was before we were even a couple and nothing else happened" I said

Sting hugged me

"Nothing, I promise" He said

"AGH! WHATEVER! NATSU, I NEVER LOVED YOU, AND I ALWAYS DID AND ALWAYS WILL KEEP FRIENDZONING YOU! I HATE LUCY HEARTFILIA AND I ALSO HATE ALL OF YOU! I HATE BEING FRIENDS WITH SUCH LOSERS! AGH EVEN MY FANS ARENT THAT LOSER-Y, AND BELIEVE ME THEY ARE THE BIGGEST LOSERS I'VE EVER SEEN!" She yelled

Right on cue the Paparazzi came and took videos and photos of her yelling and slapping me again

Ok, so, I've been guest starring in some shows and I've also been in some movies, so i know how to act

Where does this go? Well, i made myself look like the victim by starting to cry

"What the hell? I thought we got along!" I said hugging Sting letting him know what was the plan whispering it in his ear

He nodded "Wow, Lisanna, I thought you cared for Lucy" he said he then took out his phone without any one noticing and texted the group the text

Ok, so how did no one noticed? We all had a text code. He only had to send HLP, and our friends would know, And he memorized the keyboard... **(A/N Dont ask, One of my friends memorized the keyboard on her phone so yeah)**

"How could you slap a friend, Lisanna?!" Levy yelled

I nudged her, She was taking it a bit far

She then ran to Gajeel and He hugged her

When Lisanna looked back she gasped

"That's not true, We're not even friends! She's lying and she's more Bitchy than she looks!" Lisanna yelled pointing at me

Natsu, once he got the plan, Laughed

"Lisanna, you're right, You guys are _not_ friends" He said i Stiffened and all of the other's eyes widened

"But, You aren't an angel either, You started this, and I'm gonna finish it. You stay away from _my_ friends, Specially Luce, Leave her alone already, _don't_ slap her ever again, and _don't_ call her a Bitch, Cuz at the end, You're the bitch" Natsu said and then smirked

Sting smiled

"Yeah, Cuz you'll deal with some of us" Juvia, out of nowhere, yelled

"No, She's gonna deal with all of us, specially me" Sting said letting go of me

My eyes widened

I still couldn't believe they were gonna do this in front of the cameras

"And, Paparazzi!" Sting called

They came and started taking pictures

"Let's tell the world what happened, Lisanna Strauss Called Lucy Heartfilia a bitch, Lisanna also Slapped Lucy, and Lisanna accused Lucy by text Of stealing boyfriends. Also Natsu broke up with her about 1 or 2 days ago, and Lisanna cheated on Natsu, i wont say with who, though" Sting said to the cameras and i saw a tear run down her face

I kinda felt bad but i didn't expect what happened next

Someone punched me

On the face

My vision went black right after i saw sting Turn me

I felt the floor hit my back

I fell

Was it Lisanna?

Was it someone else?

AGH! SHIT!

Someone's kicking me

AGH!

Another kick

What's fucking happening?!

I have no idea but i know there's people yelling and fighting

I'm scared but i cant even move

The only thing i can do hope for that person not to kill me

Do i care about my face? Well, yes, but i care more about my friends, About Sting and the others. I don't want anything to happen to them

I can hear Pictures snapping and Sting Yelling Angels name for some reason

Was it Angel? I thought it was Lisanna

I can hear Sting yelling And now i feel his arms around me

I'm So frustrated

I can see or do anything

This is the second time I'm going to the hospital today

AGH!

Someone kicked me again

I...Cant...keep consciousness...any longer...

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

Everything happened so fast

We were protecting Lucy

Angel comes in

KO's Lucy

Lucy falls to the cold floor

Angel Kicks her twice

I lose my cool

Start yelling at Angel

Levy starts crying, Juvia Screams and Cries, Erza slaps Flare who was with Angel and starts fighting with Flare, Gray, Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel were being hold back from killing Angel, Flare and Midnight.

"ANGEL YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I yell I start walking towards her

But Loke holds me back

The paparazzi are taking pictures

That makes me even more mad

I start yelling Colorful curses at Angel

"YOU DAMN BITCH! I HATE YOU! I TRULY HATE YOU! FLARE, YOU'RE ANOTHER BITCH, MACBETH, YOU'RE A HUGE MOTHERFUCKER! I HOPE YOU GUYS FUCKING PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE FUCKING DONE!" I yell

I then run to Lucy and take her in my arms, but put her down for a second

In that FUCKING second Lisanna ran to lucy and kicked her hard and then tried to run away when Erza Knocked the shit out of that bitch

* * *

Next thing i knew was

We were all on a Limousine Loke called

I had Lucy seating unconscious on my lap, Erza tied Lisanna and threw her in the sidewalk , Natsu was Driving like crazy, Laxus was Hugging his Girlfriend while she was crying like crazy, Gray was Tweeting His fans about this so they could send prayers and also spread the word for everyone to know what a bitch Angel was, The rest of the guys were doing the same thing Gray was doing

When we arrived at the hospital, Again, I ran out of the car with Lucy

* * *

 **1 Hour later**

We were all in the Hospital room and i was sitting in a chair next to Lucy's bed

I was holding Lucy's hand and my head was resting in her stomach

The other guys were either in the floor, the 2 couches, Or some chairs there was, sleeping

I don't exactly feel good but i feel a bit good since I'm with Lucy, But i still hope she wakes up and i can start teasing her and give her at least, one, kiss

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

When i finally gain Consciousness

I feel a head in my stomach and someone's hand holding mine

I open my eyes and instantly smile

Sting's sleeping and it's his head on my stomach and he's holding my hand

I look around and see I'm in a hospital room and that all my friends are sleeping

I giggle a bit at their positions

Natsu's sitting in a chair and his head is leaning against the wall and his arms were dangling in the sides of the chair and on one hand he had his phone

Levy was Hugging Gajeel in the couch, They were in sitting position, Levy was resting her head on his chest while his head was leaning against the wall

Mira and Laxus were hugging and they were on the floor leaning against the wall and her head was resting on his shoulder while his was resting on top of her head

Gray was, strangely, hugging Juvia on the couch next to Levy and Gajeel and she was smiling, Typical Juvia

The others were in the floor leaning against the wall

I didn't see Ren, Ultear, Hibiki, Jenny, Rogue, Lyon, Aries, Cana, or Sherry, so I thought they might have gone to buy some food

The Ones here were: Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Sting, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Loke And Mira

I don't know where the rest went but I'm happy Sting's here

I Yawn a bit and feel tired so i start closing my eyes

But when I'm about to Sting Kisses my stomach and snickers at my Blushing face

He then leans back and squeezes my hand a bit while smiling

His smile is so contagious, so i smiled

"Hi Babe" He said

I Smiled wider "Hi, Boo" I said

I just cant believe i have Sting Eucliffe as _MY_ boyfriend, Something i actually wanted as a kid, I never really admitted it, but i _did_ have a crush on him, But then it sadly went away when he got a girlfriend

"Babe, I wanted to say I'm sorry for this being a terrible day" He said

"Don't worry, I know tomorrow is going to be _WAY_ better!" I say

He smiles

I then hear my friends wake up

" _Lu-Chan~!_ " Levy yelled, bringing my phone

"READ!" They all yell

I smile "Fine"

I know that whenever they do that they mean Twitter and they mean something awesome

When i open the app, My smile widened

I start reading

 **LevyMcGarden:**

Seriously! **AngelSoranoBeauty** , I cant believe you attacked my best friend! Honestly, people, Jealousy can turn into _this_! But at least you were **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **GajeelRedfox:**

 **AngelSoranoBeauty** , You are just heartless, You've made this person cry so many times, And since this person is like my sister, I feel horrible when she cries, You just went _that_ low and the best thing ever is that it was all caught on camera! **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **NatsuDragneel:**

 **AngelSoranoBeauty** , You're a horrible person, You've made This girl cry for so many years and you're still doing it, **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **JuviaLockser:**

 **AngelSoranoBeauty** , You better apologize for all those years you made our friend cry! **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **ErzaScarlet:**

I bet you feel like Sh** **AngelSoranoBeauty** , **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **LaxusDreyar:**

WOW! You Bitch! **AngelSoranoBeauty** , You were **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf!** Haha,I have to say good hashtag!

 **MiraJaneStrauss:**

 **AngelSoranoBeauty** , You're a Bitch. But, I'm Also very Disappointed on **LisannaStrauss** , You were also caught on camera! You both were **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **GrayFullbuster:**

 **AngelSoranoBeauty** , Man, You're such a bitch. Kicking someone twice after Knocking them out. Now that's Fucking Wrong, But I'm happy you were **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **AriesCelestial:**

I hope one very dear friend gets better soon, Btw **AngelSoranoBeauty** , You were happily **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **CanaFuckingAlberona:**

SHIT! **AngelSoranoBeauty** , You're a Bitch! **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **JellalFernandes:**

 **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **LokeLeoLion:**

I'm happy **AngelSoranoBeauty** was caught being the cold heartless bitch she is! **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **SherriaBlendy:**

 **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **LyonFullbuster:**

 **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **UltearFullbuster:**

 **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **RenAkatsuki:**

 **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf**

 **StingEucliffe:**

 **MacbethMidnight** , Fuck you. **FlareCorona** , Fuck you. **AngelSoranoBeauty** , Fuck you. **LisannaStrauss** , I know your sister is our friend but she said i could say it, FUCK YOU! Fuck all of you! My dear fans, And my friends fans, The person who got kicked thrice, Twice by **AngelSoranoBeauty** and Once by **LisannaStrauss**...Was My girlfriend...My sunshine... **LucyHeartfilia**.. After **AngelSoranoBeauty** knocked her out. Today morning, Macbeth, Flare, and Sorano visited us **( A/N Went without being invited. Which is very Annoying specially if its a person you hate)** and started a fight. You guys know Lucy has been suffering a lot because of them, But it's like they haven't had enough. I hope this puts a stop to this, cuz i don't want to see my Girl cry anymore. I thank all the fans that have Retweeted my friends posts and have made the Hashtag **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf** , famous, I hope you make justice for this shit and that you guys know that What those people did were wrong. And I'm not just talking about The problem today, I'm also talking about the hate messages Angel use to send **LucyHeartfilia** and **MichelleHeartfilia** , About the attacking Lucy's House and many more. Please! Keep going with the **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf** Hashtag!

Oh, and **AngelSoranoBeauty** , FUCK YOU! I'm glad You were **#CaughtBeingYourBitchSelf!**

I started crying

I was happy my friend did this!

And there were many more Friends who helped with this

Next thing i knew all of my friends, and boyfriend, were hugging me

Which means on top of me

But it's fine, cuz I have them!

And as long as i have them, I'll be happy

"What da ya think, Bunny?" Gajeel said smirking

I smiled "THANK YOU!" I yell getting out of the bed and hugging everyone

When i reached Sting i smiled

"Thank you, My knight in shining armor, I love you!" I said hugging him

He laughed "I love you too"

After that the nurse checked my injury

I had a pretty Sexy but at the same time scary scar

It was on my left waist **(A/N where Cana has her guild mark)**

Sting smirked

"What?" I ask

I had my shirt up cuz the nurse was checking if it was clean

He laughed along with the other guys

"You should know, I like my Girls with sexy scars. Like mine" He said Huskily

Since he was next to me i slapped his shoulder

"Don't!" I said as he laughed

And kissed me

The nurse then said It was good and that i could leave but i just had to make sure to be careful

All of us nodded and a question came to my head

"Boo, Where are the others?" I ask

Sting gives me a sad smile "They left. They had events and concerts to do and they couldn't stay longer, But they said they would come another day, And Mira called, Tomorrow we're traveling to Magnolia, We might see your sister!" He said

I smiled for the 20th time today

I hugged him "YES! I'm gonna text her!"

He smiled "You can text her when we get to the hotel since we have to leave, it's getting late" He said

We all got our things which were purses and Phones and got out

* * *

When we were in the limo, I tweeted something

 **LucyHeartfilia:**

My friends say i spent 3 hours in a hospital, unconscious, When i wake up i read the tweets my friends posted and i feel great. It's awesome to know you have friends to count on. I _LOVE_ all my friends, cuz they're always there even if it means Canceling a concert or a meeting. We're Family. I met them years ago in a Talent Boarding school, And since the day we had to perform in group, We became Family. You fight one, you'll end up fighting them all. Friends are Family you choose. **#Family #Friends #MyBros #MyGirls**

I smiled

I posted that on Facebook too and looked up to find my friends sitting and reading it smiling

I then look back to my phone to find someone had commented on my post in Facebook

 **Levy McGarden:** AW! We ARE Family! Thanks Lu-Chan! Love u Too!

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Anytime! Love you too Lev!

 **Gajeel Redfox:** Thanks, Bunny. You were annoying when you were young! Lol! Love you too Dumbass!

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Fuck you!

 _ **Gajeel Redfox and 1,460 like your comment**_

 **Gajeel Redfox:** You first. After all It is Ladies first

 _ **914 people Liked Gajeel Redfox's Post**_

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** AGH! Love ya too asshole!

 **Hibiki Lates:** LOL! Thanks, Lu! Wish you the best! Love ya!

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Thanks, Hib! Wish you the best too! Love you!

 **Levy McGarden:** Gajeel had a squeaky voice when he was young. He also Screamed like a 3 year old Girl one day when he saw a cute kitty! Hihihi!

 **Gajeel Redfox:** AGH! I Love you **Levy McGarden** , but sometimes i want to hate you sometimes!

 **Sting Eucliffe:** Babe wasn't Annoying, She was a great singer though! Love you babe!

 **Natsu Dragneel:** Thanks **Lucy Heartfilia**! Love ya too!

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** No prob!

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Thanks Babe! Love you so much! 3

 _ **Sting Eucliffe and 765 others like your comment**_

 **Gray Fullbuster:** Lucy, Sis, Remember when you told me if you could call me Gray-nii? Well I'm gonna answer again, Sure! Love ya too Lucy! **Natsu Dragneel** , You were so loud when you were young!

 _ **1,234,759 People like Gray Fullbuster's comment**_

 **Erza Scarlet:** I remember you 2 always fought! So don't even get started Gray!

 _ **1,928 People Liked Erza Scarlet's comment**_

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** LOL!

 **Natsu Dragneel:** AYE! Lol!

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** Gray, I do! And i remember that night you made Laxus, Sting, Hibiki, Rogue, Gajeel, Levy and Loke help you stay with me for a week since i was nightmares, I remember all of us trying to get sleep in my bed! I love all of ya guys! I love all of you like my brothers! My Onii-chans! And my sister, Levy! I love ya girl! Also My newest Onii-chan, Natsu! And i could never forget my baby Sting! My sweet boyfriend, The best boyfriend! I love you more than anything Sting! I love all of you! My girls, You're always there and you've been my best friends FOREVER! I love you gals!

 _ **4,789,983,826 People like your comment**_

 **Gajeel Redfox:** My bunny! Your my Girlfriend's best friend and my sister! My Annoying Sis

 **Gray Fullbuster:** Ah! I remember that whole week! It was actually great, After that we kinda officially became your brothers! Sting Take care of her, Or I'll break you. Kidding, But please take care of her

 **Loke Leo:** My princess! I love you too!

 **Rogue Cheney:** I love you too Lucy! I'm happy i got to see you again

 **Sting Eucliffe:** Love u too!

 **Levy McGarden:** Love You all!~ from all the girls

When i look up from my screen i run to my friends and hug them tight

"I love you guys!" I yell

Today might have not been the best day ever but i enjoyed this little moments i have with My People!

* * *

 **That's it! Agh! This took me so long! I just didnt want to post another short chapter so**

 **here you go. Lucy was attacked Again. The next chapter will be about The crew on their Private Jet traveling to Magnolia. It will mostly be Text talks between a lot of people. So yes, Lucy and all the boys are like brothers so yeah. Nothing else there! I hope you like this and i Really hope you like it! Next chapter there will be singing!**

 _ **Fly high Fairies~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! Finally, the 7th chapter is HERE! It took me so fucking long! I'll be updating my other stories since someone PM me saying he/she was tired of waiting! So,yeah, I will update my other stories! Anyway, This episode is long! And there's some cute and funny moments (I hope) I'm also Looking for a Beta Reader, So if you want, Please PM me! Welp, Start reading people!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs in this Fan fic!**

* * *

Today the crew's traveling to Magnolia

Levy, Loke, and Jellal are working on the next song

Mira was on the phone checking the schedule

Natsu, Erza and Laxus were Practicing

And Sting and i were on the laptop talking with our fans

"Lucy, Sting's gonna be opening the concert with you. Natsu's gonna sing one song with you, Ok?" Mira asks I nod

My phone rings and i open it

Levy's texting me

I look up to her and give her a confused look

She was sitting across from me **(A/N the plane has 2 huge couches that are facing each other)**

She smiles and looks back to her phone

Lev: _It's something i cant just say out loud_

Lucy: _Kay, Shoot_

Lev: _What romantic song are you gonna sing with Sting?_

Lucy: _Don't know_

Lev: _How can you not know?!_

Lucy: _I DONT KNOW!_

Lev: _Fine_

Lucy: _Maybe, Little Talks?_

Lev: _Sounds cute! Cant wait to hear you 2 singing!_

Lucy: _I cant wait either!_

Lev: _Will he kiss you at the end?_

Lucy: _How the F am i gonna know that?!_

Lev: _If he did it would be really cute!_

Lucy: _Yea, You're right. But i don't know if he will_

Lev: _Kay_

Lucy: _So, Did you tell Gajeel?_

Lev: _Yes!_

I look up from my phone and smile at her, she smiles back

The thing is, Gajeel Proposed to Levy a while back and she thought they were too young. But she told him she would tell him when 2 years have passed, They met The same day he proposed 2 years ago in the same place today 3 hours before we left. She said Yes! So that means My Levy. My Sister-like friend. Is getting married soon!

Right after she smiled she showed me her hand and i saw the beautiful Ring in her finger

I almost squealed

Kidding, I did

Lucy: _WOOHOO! MY LEVY IS GETTING MARRIED!_

Lev: _HAHA! BEFORE YOU!_

I look up and mouth 'fuck you' at her

She laughs

Lev: _Let's go to the group chat!_

Lucy: _Kay!_

I went in the group chat and added Erza and Natsu

 **(A/N This is Lucy's phone! Leo is Loke, Boo is Sting, Sparky is Laxus, Lev is Levy, and Jelly is Jellal)**

Lucy: _Hi!_

Sparky: _Hi_

Erza: _Hi_

Lev: _Hi!_

Mira: _Hi! 3_

Natsu: _Hi!_

Boo: _Hey!_

Jelly: _Hey!_

Leo: _Sup!_

Lucy: _We were talking about our now engaged Little girl_

Sparky: _WAIT! Shrimp Finally said yes?! Or did Sting Asked?! Or Gray finally Made a move?! NO, Was it Player here?! Or, Natsu find the one?! I know i didn't ask Mira but i will! Or Maybe Jellal Got balls!_

Leo: _Lol! I don't get engaged so early, So Not me! But, Who knows, Maybe Jellal did get balls_

Lev: _Pft! Hahaha, Jellal, GET BALLS!_

Boo: _Hahahaha_

Mira: _Poor Jelly! Don't worry Jelly! You will get balls one day!_

I start laughing out loud and everyone joins me

Natsu: _It wasn't me! And Jellal, You're over!_

Lucy: _Hahaha, You guys annoy Jelly too much!_

 _Sparky: LMAO!_

Boo: _It sadly wasn't me, But i wish it was. Babe, Get ready cuz one of this days I will propose!_

Lucy: _Haha, Kay boo! It wasn't Jelly either BTW_

Jelly: _Can everyone stop calling me 'Jelly'! Only Lucy and Erza and Levy and Mira can call me that! And I HAVE FUCKING BALLS!_

Erza: _Yeah!_

Sparky: _Uhh, 'yeah'? What do you mean by 'Yeah!'? Did you guys...You know!_

Lucy: _Change Topic please!_

Boo: _Yeah!_

Lev: _Hey, Have any of you Grinded in the past_

Boo: _I have_

Sparky: _Yea_

Jelly: _I have_

Leo: _I've had 17 girlfriends (don't tell Aries), Of course I've grinded_

Lucy: _Is it wrong to say i have? And Leo i think you mean 71_

Boo: _Nope, I remember your first time grinding, it was in a club_

Erza: _Please tell!_

Natsu: _haha, Really Luce?_

Boo: _Oh, You have no idea_

Sparky: _It was epic_

 _~~Cana Joined The Group~~_

Cana: _She got drunk, Found a cute guy, And kissed him, then grinded the life out of him...Literally, He actually started kissing her and started deepening the kiss and then Sting knocked him out, Actually, Sting wasn't happy about the grinding thing. But since she's his now he doesn't need to worry anymore!_

Boo: _They didn't need to know that Cana!_

Lucy: _Etto...I actually never got drunk_

Sparky: _WHAT?! This makes it even better!_

Boo: _Ok, What?!_

Lucy: _Someone dared me too. And it was all to make Boo jealous_

Boo: _Well that was accomplished. Btw, THANKS LEVY!_

Lev: _Gomen!_

Boo: _AGH! Now i cant forget how you walked up to him. Kissed him, Hugged him, started grinding, and making out, then that Moron started to deepened the kiss and then i knock him out and you hugged me_

Natsu: _So she isn't as innocent as I thought she was_

Lucy: _You dare say that again and I will kill you_

Boo: _Yeah, the second time i was okay with it_

Lev: _CUZ IT WAS WITH YOU_

Cana: _CUZ IT WAS WITH YOU_

Sparky: _CUZ IT WAS WITH YOU_

Jelly: _CUZ IT WAS WITH YOU_

Leo: _CUZ IT WAS WITH YOU_

Natsu: _?!_

Boo: _This time she WAS drunk_

Lucy: _Yeah_

Lev: _Sting went along with it and they both grinded Thank god she didn't kiss him, It would have ruined their first kiss moment_

Boo: _Yeah, But believe me, I enjoyed it!_

Sparky: _Let's keep it PG!_

Erza: Yeah, Please!

Lucy: _STING~!_

Lev: _He was smiling_

Leo: _He said he never had this much fun With 'Yuki'_

Jelly: _Yeah, I took a pic but the day we did the whole 'I dare everyone to check each other's phone' I deleted it i also had a video were sting makes a face and a certain noise cuz of a certain move, that might have turned them him on, Are you sure no certain thing happened afterwards_

Lucy: _PG! AGH! AND NO!_

Boo: _Ha, Don't dare to tell them what face or sound i did or i will Kill you and Throw you out of this fucking plane. And no nothing happened, Tho i wish it had, To be honest, I did got turned on, but i wasn't gonna take advantage of my lucy_

Lucy: _OMG! You did a sound?! AGH! And you got turned on! Cant we just talk! It doesn't stay on my phone forever! Cana call me Skype in the laptop so we can all talk!_

Boo: _Kay babe! And yes, I did, we're a couple babe, It will happen, A lot actually_

Jelly: _Hahaha, One question though, How old were you when it happened and when did it happened. I forgot!_

Boo: _Well since I'm older than her by 2 years and she's 22, That means she was 16 and i was 18. And it happened when i was off my tour and we went to Paris. We went to a party and someone got her drunk_ **(A/N Levy, Cana and Mira, Juvia was with Gray)** _, And she gets extra sexy when she gets drunk_

Lucy: _Sting~! I was totally DRUNK so i didn't knew what i was doing, So if i turned you on, Great._

Boo: _Hahaha, Love you!_

Leo: _Sting's a pervert, But I saw that moment when you grunted and where like 'Agh~, Kay, babe, stop,please~'. Lol! That was so disgusting_

Boo: Fuck you Loke

We all looked up and Started laughing like crazy

Sting Snuggle closer to me and put his hand were my scar was

"AGH!" I yelled

It kinda hurt so he took his hand off and snuggled even closer

I smiled "Gomen, It just...Hurts a bit...I know you like it you perverted Idiot" I said

He smiled and nodded "I do. And that answer will _never_ change!" He said

"AHEM!" Our friends fake cough

We looked at them and We all began Laughing at them

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later**

Lev's laptop was being called from Skype

It was Cana, Gray and Juvia. Cana and Juvia live together and since Gray lives in a penthouse next to Cana's Penthouse, he normally spent the day with them when he's not Recording

Today they were together but the place didn't look like Cana's house

Gray's an actor like Juvia and Cana Is Singer like Me. But she sings Rock.

"Hi! Lucy-san, Juvia read the texts! You grinded with Sting-san! And you turned him ON!" Juvia laughs and An aura around Gray Appeared , It was really dark

"Hi, Juv, Hi Gray-nii! Miss U, Love ya!" I say knowing that _will_ make him smile, plus my kawaii smile

And it did he Smiled and blow me a kiss and i smile and blow a kiss back

Juvia Smiled, Before she thought of me as a 'Love Rival' Cuz Gray lived with me in the apartment we had at the Talent Boarding School. But so did Laxus, Michelle, Levy, And Gajeel. Anyway, Gray went to sleep late always and his room was across from mine and i always had nightmare so he use to check up on me.

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _I was 11 years old and I was having Nightmares of when my Dad slapped my Sister and Told her to never speak of mother. My sister was younger than me. Even if it was only for a year. So it made me protect her and He then Punched me and kicked me. It's terrifying to know you have someone who can kill you living in your house. I always had that nightmare. But in this dream My dad would kill me and then Kill Michelle which is where i would wake up crying. I heard a Door open and i tried to stop crying but i couldn't. I was 11 for Mavis sake, That nightmare was the scariest thing ever._

 _The shadow opened the door and entered the room. The shadow then closed it behind him or her. It then walked towards me_

 _"Laxus?" I asked whispering_

 _"It's me Gray. Why are you crying Lucy?" Gray asked_

 _I wiped away my tears but i kept crying_

 _He then sat beside me on my bed_

 _"I-I'm S-scared...r-r-really s-s-scared" I whispered_

 _He frowned and hugged me "Why? Who?" He said_

 _"N-Nightmare...f-f-father" I cried on his shoulder_

 _He smiled "Don't worry. He's not here. He cant do anything to you two" He said glancing at Michelle who was sleeping in the bed next to mine_

 _I nodded "Thank you" I said wetting his shirt with my tears_

 _He smiled "want me to get sting? I cant sleep with you in bed cuz it might be awkward, but He can" He said leaning back and kissing my fore head_

 _I nod "Thank you Gray-nii" i said smiling and blowing a kiss_

 _He blows me a kiss and smiles He then leaves the room and 10 minutes later Sting came in with a teddy bear_

 _I was Pink, My favorite color, and had a yellow ribbon on its neck and a yellow bow on its head_

 _I smiled "Thanks" I said_

 _He smiled back "Anytime. Gray told me you were having Nightmares. Want me to sleep here?" He said taking my hands in his and looking at me with those beautiful Blue eyes of his that i totally fell in love with_

 _I nod and he then lays on my bed and cuddled with me_

 _I smiled "Thank you Sting" i said_

 _He smirked "Always, Babe" He then closed his eyes and i did too_

 _~~Flashback ends~~_

Yeah, Gray and Sting were really Extra close to me

But I never liked gray like Juvia thought i did

Anyway, We change the subject of grinding to how levy was getting married soon and the way Gajeel reacted when she said yes, How would our friends baby's would look like and how their wedding would be like

It was fun!

Cana, Juvia and Gray had to go so we hung up and just stood there doing nothing much

We kept checking our Facebook's, Instagram's and stuff

"Guys! Let's do a selfie party!" Jellal yelled

We all nodded and Started taking selfies

Mira took one of her and laxus- He was kissing her cheek and she was smiling

Levy took one with Loke- She smiling and he was Sticking his tongue out

Jelly and Erza's- They were both giving each other a peck on the lips and looking at the camera

Sting And i took one: I was kissing his cheek and he was smiling

Natsu and the group took one: It was all of us Smiling and Hugging each other

After taking those selfies we went back to doing our normal stuff

I then saw that my fans were really helping me with the Attack thing, some of them are saying i shouldn't travel so fast because they're worried for my health but I've just told them not to worry, All i have is a bit of pain in my stomach and a sexy scar, And that i have my friends with me

I then saw some article about Angel, Flare and Midnight

But apparently so did Natsu

"Luce..." Natsu said Turning his Laptop around and showing me the article

"Natsu...can you read it?" I asked

He nodded "Sure"

Sting looked at me worried and then snuggled even closer, He took my hand and kissed it, I smiled

"Today, One hour ago, Sorano (Angel), Flare Corona, And Macbeth (Midnight) Were all arrested for stealing a jewelry store, for making 2 people commit suicide, and for Attacking Pop Star Lucy Heartfilia, There are some other crimes that are being investigated. We interviewed them and Sorano said _"I had my reasons to do what i did. Yes, I do hate Lucy Heartfilia, I do Hate the whole Heartfilia family and all of their friends"_ afterwards she didn't say anything else. Flare said _"I truly regret everything now, I'm Sorry everyone. And i know this will have bigger consequences but We didn't Make the people kill themselves, Sorano killed them. It hurts looking back at that. It's horrible"_ They took her out of the room Crying. Midnight just Cussed at everyone. We where in shock at what Flare confessed, It sure will be more years in Jail for that. We wish Lucy Heartfilia and her friends and Family the best and wish she gets better." Natsu read

I was crying and my head was buried in Sting's chest and he was kissing my head

You know how hard it is to know that, that fucking bitch made people kill themselves and probably even killed them! I was happy she was in jail but it's still kinda unbelievable!

Loke stood up and took my hand. "I don't like seeing you cry, Princess. Nobody does. I know it's sad but you have to be strong. For all of us, Please, We all love you, and don't like to see you cry" He said

Jellal Smiled and stood up, and walked up to me "What if i tell you Gray has a surprise for you in Magnolia! He might even be there, And you'll have the most important people with you. Us, Sting, Gray and Michelle!" He said

I smiled and hugged him, he laugh "Really?! Omg! I love you guys so much!" I said

Sting Smiled and I kissed him

He then Licked my bottom lip asking for permission and i Granted it we fought for dominance and of course he won exploring my mouth with his tongue while his arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. He Smiled into the kiss while pulling me closer, deepening the kiss, and groping my ass, Don't worry i slapped his shoulder and he smiled into the kiss again. We then parted for air and we both smiled

I then turned to Jellal and Then to Erza

"You got a good one, Erz, He' s great!" I say, now hugging Jelly from the back

"And you, Jelly, Thanks for cheering me up! You're the best! Jellal-nii!" I say smiling and blowing him a kiss

He blows me a kiss and smiles, Erza then walks up to me and smiles

"You're right, Lu. Jelly, Is the best!" She teases him and i smile as he blushes. SHe then fist bumps me

"AHA! You're a genie or a Witch or something cuz, I've never seen Erza Be nice like that to ANYONE who she might think, likes Jellal!" Natsu and Laxus Yelled

I laughed "Nah, I don't like Him that way. He's like a brother to me! Just like Leo-Nii!" I yell and he laughs. I let go of Jellal

Sting walks over to me and Kisses me again. This time it was sweet and there was no tongue, it was short but sweet. We the part and he smiles as he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close

"And another reason is , You also have me! The one you turn on! The one that does noises and faces just because you turn him on! " He said smirking and everyone starts laughing as i blush and smile

"But most specially The one that loves you and The one You love" He said and i hugged him

"And you have me. The one who turns you on. Who makes you do noises and faces because she turns you on. The one Who makes you smirk. The one who has a super sexy scar" I paused to show him my scar and he smirked "The one who makes you smile, Every fucking time! The one who's always there for you. The one who liked you ever since she met you. But most specially The one you love, And the one who loves you. She's COMPLETELY yours and You're COMPLETELY hers! Forever!" I said Kissing him. When we parted he smiled

"Forever" He said

We heard our friends laugh so we looked at them

And then smiled

My eyes widened

Sting Laughed

I felt a tear go down my eye

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There she was

Just standing there

With a beautiful Yellow short dress and Cute white sandals

Her Beautiful hair was in a pretty pony tail

She wasn't Alone

She had a kid next to her

I smiled

"Michelle..." i said

She smiled and ran to me and we hugged

She then stepped away and showed me 2 people behind her

"Romeo?..." I ask and he runs to me and hugs me

Then from behind them came Gray, Cana and Juvia

Of course, I'm running to Gray first

So i ran up to gray and i jumped in his arms

I kissed his cheek and he kissed my forehead

"How've you been Sis!" He yells and I smile and smack his shoulder

Let me explain the position, and NO don't get the wrong idea. But i had both of my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms were around his neck. His arms were around my waist and his face was on my shoulder.

"Hey, Gray-nii" I said getting out of his grip, and blowing him a kiss

He smiled and blow me a kiss.

"Tell me again how the fuck did that kawaii thing started?" Cana asked as Juvia kissed her boyfriend, Gray

"Well..." Gray said

~~Flashback~~

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _"LAXUS-NII!" 13 Year old Lucy yelled entering the Talent boarding school, Fairy Tail_

 _The 16 year old turned around and immediately smiled_

 _"Blondie!" Laxus's smile disappear when he notice that She had A huge cut in her arm, A tiny one in her cheek and another big one in her knee. She was trying to walk so Laxus ran to her and carried her bridal style to the table he was sitting with his best friends, Bixlow, Evergreen, And Freed._

 _"Lucy, What happened?!" He asked Sitting her on his lap_

 _She started crying "I w-was p-playing with M-Michelle, And We were r-running...Etto... I bumped with a rock and f-fell...IT HURTS!" She yelled as the nurse_

 _Porlyusica cleaned her cuts_

 _Laxus panicked. Sting was on a tour. They were all there for a Family reunion, It was for 3 days and Today was day 3. So today everyone was leaving. Sting left the day before and Gray Left, like, 2 hours ago. Lucy and Michelle were going to leave but decided to stay for 3 more hours since Michelle wanted to play with her friends_

 _"Laxus! It hurts!" Lucy yelled_

 _Laxus took her hand and squeezed it_

 _"It's okay! Porlyusica will bandage your cuts and you'll be fine, We can leave as soon as she finishes the bandages!" Laxus said hugging Lucy_

 _Out of nowhere a shirt flies in the door_

 _"GRAY-NII!" Lucy yells_

 _Gray enters and blows her a kiss_

 _She blows him a kiss back_

 _His eyes then widened at the sight of Lucy all bandaged up_

 _"LUCY! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!" He yelled running over to Lucy_

 _"She was playing with Midget" Gajeel said_

 _Gray Looked at Gajeel and back at me_

 _He then runs up to me and Takes my hand "You're going to be okay" he said_

 _Lucy looked at him and Smiled_

 _Gajeel then comes and ruffles Lucy's hair "Yea, It's just a few cuts. Plus, You have to stay strong for midget" He said_

 _Laxus, Took Lucy off his lap and Stood up_

 _Lucy stared at him and he smiled_

 _He walked towards the door and in front of the door stood a 12year old Michelle. He carried Michelle_

 _He then walked over to Lucy and put Michelle next to her_

 _Michelle and Lucy looked at each other and smiled_

 _"Thanks, Laxus-nii, Gray-nii, Gajeel-nii!" They both said smiling and Blowing each of them a kiss_

 _They were shocked but then smiled and Blow the girls a kiss too_

 _~~Flashback end~~_

"OHHH!" Everybody in the room said while Laxus, Gray, Lucy and Michelle blushed

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Romeo?" I said looking down to see a kid hugging Me

He looked up and smiled

"Yes?" He said

"I love you" I said

He smiled

Sting then walked up to me and Romeo and then Ruffled Romeo's hair

"Kid, You're hugging My girlfriend" He said

Romeo Hugged me tighter and i jumped a bit because he touched my scar

He then let me go and I take his hand

Sting looks at me frowning. "What, You gonna dump me now to date this kid?!Lucy!" He whined. I laughed and hit the back of his head

He frowned "Damn it! That hurt babe!" He said

I keep staring at him but i smile and when i was about to tell him not to worry Romeo ruins the childish atmosphere and turns it into a scary one

"Ha! Look's like you're her little brother instead of her boyfriend! You cant even take care of her, Remember that time when you ye-Mpfmpf" Michelle slapped a hand over Romeo's mouth

"Sorry, He really wanted to see you, Lucy-nee" Michelle said

I nodded and began walking towards Sting but he stumped to our room

I closed my eyes wishing that day hadn't happened. Actually nothing Bad happen but Sting never forgot

Romeo then looks at me worriedly

Michelle takes her hand off and I walk towards him

I kneel down to be eye level with him and i start to caress his cheek with my hand

"Don't worry. I'm gonna fix this. But please, Don't ever bring that up, Okay?...I love you" I say

He nods "I love you too" He said

So, Romeo is a kid i use to babysit and we took care of him a lot, so i grew up to be like his sister. And after all this years. It's amazing seeing him here. Again. So grown up

I run to the room and open the door then lock it

I see Sting, There, On the bed, Hugging the pink Teddy Bear he gave me when we were young, Repeating the same words crying

"I couldn't be there for you. I wasn't there for you. I couldn't hug you. I couldn't tell you everything was going to be okay. I wasn't there. Earlier. If i got there earlier. You wouldn't have been almost killed. She wouldn't have pointed a knife inches away from your throat. I wasn't there to kick her out" He said as i sat down next to him and turned him around to face me. I then began kissing him

"You. Were. There. Just. Minutes. Before she stabbed me with that knife" I said between kisses

Sting started crying, I know that of there was ONE thing he could change in his life. It would be that day. Just that day. Nothing else. Just that fucking day

"Don't keep blaming yourself for that. Nothing happened!" I say, That was a lie, Something did happened. But it wasnt as bad

He shook his head "Don't try to comfort me lying, Lucy, I love you more than anything in this world, But, I hate when you do that. We both know something happened that day. We know what happened to your best friend" Sting said

It's complicated for me to talk about it..

But i had best friend when i was young and we were always together along with Levy. His name was Jay. He was 1 year older than me and he was 15 when the incident happened

"He didn't die and that was a miracle. Cuz he could have if it wasn't for you" I said **(A/N LOL! If you thought i was going to kill him, YOUR DEAD WRONG! Cuz this guy's gonna make an appearance!So, Guys, You have a LOT to look forward to! Kay? But LOL! You fell for it!)**

Jay was the coolest, Funniest guy ever. He lived with Max, Warren, and Cana, They were all older than him Because all of my friends are older than me for 1,2, or 3 years, Except Juvia and Levy.

 **(A/N In the end note there's a list of the ages and some facts you should know about them, Also about Jay. Maybe, since I'm too lazy! )**

He was One of my greatest and closest friends, I mean he still is, but what happened kind of made us separate a bit

 **(A/N This guy might even appear in this chapter. And I know you're wondering How the fuck Michelle and Romeo got on the plane, But that will be explain soon! Now get reading! Btw, Sorry for bothering you so much! Love ya!)**

Sting looked at me "But they almost killed him, He got out of the house bleeding! He was about to die! He never talked to You and he didn't even wanted to see you! If i could've been there!...If i could've been there...Earlier...Just before Angel got there...Just..." He yelled but started whispering the last words

"CAN YOU FUCKING STOP IT! NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED! NOBODY FUCKING DIED!GODDAMN IT! You're so self guilty! I FUCKING LOVE YOU BUT YOU CAN BE PRETTY ANNOYING SOMETIMES!" I yelled, after what i said i slapped my hand on my mouth

He looked up at me and smirked and then hugged me

I smiled "Sorry, it's just...Ugh...I don't like seeing you like this...Right, He didn't talk to me after that, Yes, it was a near death experience. But he's alive, And so am I. You're just overreacting, cuz I'm fine. So, let it go and love me!" I said

He smiled and Leaned back "I love you more than anything. I fucking adore you" He said

I Smiled "I fucking adore you too!" I said giving him a peck and then running off to were my friends were

He ran after me and Then sat next to me on the couch

"Kid!" Sting calls out for Romeo

Romeo looks at him worriedly and walks ,slowly, towards Sting

When Romeo was in front of Sting, Sting stuck his hand out and shook Romeo's

"Kid, Sorry, Thanks for making me realize i was stuck in the past. I did get there and Saved her from dying right before that knife went in her throat. Right, her friendship was ruined, But she still has us. At the end it's his loss. Oh, and, I still have her, She didn't die, Because I was there to protect her, Like her Dragon, Hers only!" Sting said letting go of Romeo's hand and start patting his back

"You're right, Sting -san. I'm sorry I brought those memories back. I'm happy Lucy-nee has a nice boyfriend!" Romeo said

I smiled as Romeo sat next to me

"Hey, how the heck did you get in the plane?" I asked

Gray smiled "Actually we were here the whole time. Romeo had a hard time trying not to ruin the surprise when you started crying at the Angel thing, And he turned really red when you started talking...about...ahem...grinding...and noises...and faces..." He said getting a bit mad at the end. But Juvia patted his back and Cana laughed

Romeo blushed and Sting smirked "Hey, The kid's gotta know bout all that shit!" Gajeel said fist bumping Sting and Cana

Everybody laughed as Romeo blushed 50 shades of red

I have to admit

I love being with my friends

I truly do

I smile and then we all get a text message in our group chat

I look at my phone and see

?: _Hey_

Lucy: _Hello, Who are you?_

?: _How could you forget me Brown eyes!_

Sting: _Uhh, What?_

?: _Ugh! You people are so hopeless! It's me, Jay!_

Lucy: _No way_

Gajeel: _No, Lucy, I think you mean No FUCKING way_

Lucy: _Jay?_

Jay: _Yeah, Brown eyes, I missed you_

Lucy: _Jay...I have no idea what to say! I missed you so much... I thought you hated me cuz i almost got you killed_

Boo: _Jay, I'm happy you texted us but, just so you know she's taken by me!_

Jay: _No worries Sting! Brown eyes, I never hated you. Angel Threated me after I ran out of your house. I missed you a lot all these years and when my girlfriend told me about you coming to Magnolia, I almost freaked out so i decided to explain things!_

Lucy: _Jay~! It's so good to know you don't hate me! Fuck Angel by the way! And YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! I'm so excited, What's her name!_

Jay: _Don't be, She could be a bit of a Bitch, She's possessive and sometimes treats me like shit, And i actually wanted to text you, brown eyes, but i couldn't so i had to do it through the group chat, cuz if i didn't she would have killed me! Anyway, Her name's Minerva. And if you ask can't i just dump her, Well she would make my life a living hell, She would talk shit about me in tv and stuff so i don't want to take that chance_

 _Leo_ : geez, She does sound like a bitch

Lev: _Well, i don't want to meet her_

Jay: _Haha, How have you been doing, bookworm?_

Lev: _Good! I'm getting married!_

Jay: _That's great! Who's the lucky one?_

Lev: _Gajeel!_

Cana: _Yep, Our little bookworm's getting married!_

Jay: _Cana! What about you? Are you single?_

Cana: _and ready to mingle, sweetheart_

Jay: _Hahaha, I sadly aren't single_

Sparky: _Just dump her, She's a bitch after all_

Jay: _Lol!_

Gray: _It might not be easy Cana! He doesn't want her ruining his life_

Jay: _Exactly! Btw, Gray, How's your sister doing?_

Gray: _Stop!_

Jay: _Kidding!_

Juvia: _Gray-sama is very protective of his sister_

Jay: _I see! Hey, i gotta go, I have to take my dog out for a walk since Minerva is going to kill me if i don't_

Lucy: _Kay, take care and see you in Magnolia!_

Jay: _See ya!_

I look up and hug Sting

"he doesn't hate me!" I say

He smiled "I have a feeling he didn't" He said

After that we talked and sang

We were sitting on the couches and randomly sang

Everybody was singing

All the boys:

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_

 _I love your hair like that_

 _The way it falls on the side of your neck_

 _Down your shoulders and back_

Lucy, Levy and Michelle:

 _We are surrounded by all of these lies_

 _And people who talk too much_

 _You got the kind of look in your eyes_

 _As if no one knows anything but us_

Loke and Cana:

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

All:

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

 _So in love, so in love_

All the girls:

 _You look so beautiful in this light_

 _Your silhouette over me_

 _The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_

 _Is the Tenerife Sea_

Laxus and Romeo:

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

All:

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

 _So in love, so in love_

All the girls [3x]:

 _Lumière, darling_

 _Lumière over me_

All the boys [3x]:

 _Lumière, darling_

 _Lumière over me_

 **(A/N Lumière means light please tell me if I'm wrong!)**

Juvia and Michelle:

 _Should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

All:

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

 _So in love, love, love, love,_

 _So in love_

All the boys:

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_

 _I love your hair like that_

 _And in a moment I knew you, best_

After more singing we all went to bed

* * *

 **IN LUCY'S AND STING'S ROOM**

Sting and i were in bed cuddled up

"Boo, I can't believe tomorrow I'm gonna be back in Magnolia! I mean i was raised in Miami but half of my life was in Magnolia!" I say, My face in sting's chest and his face on top of mine

He hums and I look up

"Sorry, Didn't know you were asleep" I say

He smiles "No worries...But you have to rest..." He says kissing my forehead

I smiled and give him a peck on the lips "I love you" I say

He smiles and kisses me again "I love you too"

I cuddled closer to him and he smirked

I have the best boyfriend ever

Welp, Tomorrow's a busy day but I've had busier

Or so i thought

* * *

 **Alright! It's done! So i have to add the facts right? Ugh, fine**

 **Jay's older brother is actually Rogue. Jay right now is 23. His girlfriend is Minerva! He has a brother-like relationship with everyone. Lucy and him are like siblings and he is used to flirting with Cana since they share and apartment! His dog's name is Pepper and its a boy.**

 **Gray, Ultear, Lyon are siblings**

 **Lucy and Michelle are sisters and Laxus is their cousin. Lucy and Michelle used to babysit Romeo**

 **If you want to know something else please ask me and i will answer!**

 **Question: Where do you want Lucy's next concert to be? (There's gonna be a poll for that one and When i say next i mean after the one in Magnolia). What songs do you want Lucy to sing with Sting and Natsu? (There's no poll for these one)**

 **Songs are:**

 **TENERIFE SEA BY ED SHEERAN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! It's been such a long time! I really hope you like this! School has been very killer this weeks! So i really hope you guys love this! This chapter is kinda full of drama and secrets and new characters! I will tell you about the poll later! Now lets begin with the most dramatic chap ever!**

 **But tbh (to be honest), The end...It's gonna be so...WOW!**

 **Welp Here i leave you with Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Everyone was out of the airport in an hour since there was many fans

Michelle and Romeo had to go home so tomorrow they could go to the concert

They all got on a limo that was outside waiting for them and were drove to a 5 star Hotel

They were assigned with a partner so it was

Sting-Loke

Natsu-Jellal

Laxus-Gray

Levy-Lucy

Mira-Juvia-Cana

Mira didn't want any boy to share a room with a girl since you never knew what they would do

Anyway, Everyone went to their rooms to relax a bit and after an hour they all met at the lobby

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I hugged sting from the back while Mira was telling us what to do and where to go

The thing is, she rented cars for us to drive. They were those really new cars with tech and stuff

we got only 3 cars so we had to get 1 car per team and Mira and Laxus were using one, so it was 2 teams

So, being the great manager she is she prepared a game for us. We had to run to the parking lot, choose a car, and then all of your teammates should be in the car, seatbelts buckled, so you can drive towards the recording studio that's 1 hour away from here

"Alright, The teams are..." She paused and looked at all of us

"Sting, Lucy, Levy, Loke and Jellal, will be in one team, called 'Shining' And Cana, Gray, Juvia, Erza, And Natsu, will be team 'Stars'. Me and Laxus will be in a separate car guiding you. You'll also have the GPS programed just in case. Alright, The game starts..." She paused

"NOW!" She yelled and we all started running to the parking lot

Once there, My team ran to a pretty, blue and black car.

Meanwhile the other team got the pink and purple car

Our car had 5 seats which meant 1 for each of us

Loke was driving and Jellal was in the passengers seat and in the three seats in the back were Me, Sting and Levy, In that order

Loke started driving

He put some music on and we started singing along

* * *

 **30 minutes Later**

 **Sting's POV**

I was thinking about what song babe and i could sing for the concert tomorrow, I want it to be a love song, and I'm planning on kissing her at the end of the song

I then feel Babe's head on my shoulder

I turn to look at her

Her angelic face

I can't believe she's my girlfriend

I have the Prettiest and Most Amazing girl ever!

i smile and lean my head on top of hers

I see levy texting someone

"Who you texting, sis?" I asked her

"Gajee- Nobody!" She quickly covered up

"Gajeel?" I asked

She blushed and nodded

Levy and I are like siblings so i always tease her about Gajeel

"Sis, He's your fiancée, no need to be embarrassed" I told her

She smiled "Yeah, speaking about marriage...When are you gonna pop the question?" She asked me

I blushed "A month or 2...Or in a few weeks...I don't know" I said looking at lucy

Levy wiped a tear from her eyes "My lulu is growing so fast!" She said and i laughed

"You know...Lulu's like a sister to me too!" Loke said

I laughed

"I want to be in that wedding, man" he said making a left turn

"Is Jelly asleep?" Levy asked

Loke nodded "Yea, He and Lucy have the same bed time, they're like twins sometimes" He said

I smiled, I know it's true, They were best friends. Of course, Lucy and Jay go way back. But anyway, Lucy always got along with boys a bit more than with girls. She always hung around Gray, Jellal, Jay, Loke, Laxus, Bixlow, Me, Freed, you get the picture. Yes, she had Girl Friends but all the boys in the academy knew her

Was i jealous? Well, I knew they were only friends...But, still

Anyway, Lucy's best Guy Friends that were like Lucy's twins were Jay and Jellal

"S-sting...I love you..." I heard Lucy whisper in her sleep

My smile widened

"I love you too, babe" I whispered to her and kissed her forehead

She repositioned herself in her seat

She then opened her eyes and kissed my cheek "Boo~" she said

I laughed "Babe~" I mocked her

She laughed "Are we there yet?" She said stretching

"Loke?" I asked him

"30 more minutes" He told us

We nodded and i pulled her closer to me

We then heard Jellal wake up

* * *

 **Jellal's POV (A/N YAY! I've never done his point of view!)**

I woke up and when i opened my eyes i saw we were still in the car

" _Etto_ , Loke, are we there yet?" I said stretching

"Nope, in 30 minutes" He said

I looked back and saw Levy in her phone smiling and Sting and Lucy snuggled up and smiling and talking

I smiled

Lulu is happy

And it's better to know it's with Sting

He's a good friend of mine and she's like my sister. So i care deeply for them both

I take out my phone and go to my Twitter

 **Jellal Fernandez**

That awkward moment when a couple is being really lovey dovey in the back seat **#GetAFlippingRoom**

And

.

.

.

Posted

Ding! **(That's the ringtone)**

I checked my phone

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **JellalFernandez! You're too annoying sometimes**

I smiled

"Lu, it really _is_ awkward!" I said

She laughed

Ding!

I checked my phone again

 **Sting Eucliffe**

 **Oh please, I bet you and Erza Scarlet do the same when no one is looking!**

I froze

My relationship with Erza wasn't public

"STING!" I yelled turning around to ready to punch the daylights out of him

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 **At the recording studio**

We got there 5 minutes earlier then the other team so we ran out of the car and ran inside

We saw the car where Mira and Laxus were supposed to be, but we didn't see them

It's started raining when the other team arrived

Mira then came out

"Alright, The winners were...'Shining'!" She said

We cheered and the other team nodded

"Now, Levy wrote a new song for Lucy, Natsu, And Sting to sing together in her concert tomorrw. It's named 'Hold Each Other'. By the way, That's not the one you're singing today. There's a part for Lucy, a part for Sting and a part for Natsu. Since Natsu raps, You will do a rap part, Sting and Lucy will sing the rest. Tonight, we'll go to the arena and practice one of the songs since we don't have so much time to practice tomorrow. About tomorrow..." She paused to check her phone. Mira does that cuz in her calendar she has all the concerts and appointments and all that stuff, and in her reminders she had all of the important stuff and she also has them in notes. "You guys have to go to sleep at 8:00 p.m. on point, Not 8:30! It's 8:00 o'clock! Why so early? Because, tomorrow is the concert and all the time we have is to practice, okay?" She asked us, we nodded so she continued. "Okay. Dragneel, you can rap perfectly. Laxus showed me you're MV's **(Music Videos)** ,and i loved them! Lucy, since you always talk to levy about the song, go ahead. Sting, same with lucy, and also, I know you can do high notes so practice that sweetheart. Loke, Jellal, i need you to keep our social medias updated, Post on your profiles and update the fans about this and tell them we're finally here and all that. Levy, Talk with Lucy about the song and explain the lyrics to her and Sting please, And also Natsu if he wants to know. Erza, i need you to be with me since you're a Manager Assistant" She told Erza. Erza nodded and walked towards her

"I need you to call the arena and make sure everything is booked" She told her and, again, Erza nodded. "Alright, Everyone, to your jobs. Juvia, Cana, Gray, Your managers texted me and told me that they wanted you guys to join Lucy since you are all like siblings, so levy also prepared a song for you." She told them and they nodded "Alright. Everybody get on with it, you have 5 minutes I'm gonna leave my phone here with Erza and when it rings, it means time's up and you have to start recording, see ya in a few!" She waved at us and then left with Laxus

Erza Took Mira's phone and put it next to her, she then took her phone out and started calling the arena to make sure everything was fine

"So, this is the lyric...I miss the words we used to say. I miss the sounds of yesterday. I miss the games we use to play like ohh...That's part of the song for tomorrow" She told me

I nodded "Alright cool. It's a love song...Hm." I said thinking about it

"What's up Lu? Want me to change something?" She asks me

I shake my head "Nah. I just want to know what the other song, the one that we are all gonna sing, Is about." I say

She nods "Ah ok. I've just started it. Since we are all gonna sing it, And when i say all i mean ALL, it should be a song that friends can sing. But i promise that as soon as i finish it, I'll tell you" she said, i nodded and smiled.

I turned to Sting and sew he zoned out, looking at me, so i kissed him

He returned the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He the licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a bit and he slipped his tongue in. After, like, 40 seconds of kissing we leaned back

He smiled "I love it when we kiss" He said leaning his forehead against mine

"Me too" I said

"Mira told me we're singing a love song, just the 2 of us." He said

I smiled "Yea...I wanted to ask you something Boo..." I paused to see what he was going to say

"Shoot" He said

"Are you gonna kiss me during or at the end of the song?" I asked him

I'm so nervous. I have no idea but i just am...I know he'll probably say yes

"No" he simply said. I frowned. "I'll kiss you the whole performance" He paused "I'll kiss you, Hug you, I'll give you flowers, I'll be hugging you the whole performance if that's what you want, I'll bring the moon down for you!" I Gave him a peck on the lips and blushed

"Sting~! You're so sweet, you know!" I told him as i hugged him

He smiled and hugged me back "Thank you! I do it because i love you! I love you so much" He said as he kissed my cheeks

"Alright, Lovebirds! Time to sing the song" Laxus and Mira entered the room

"Yey! C'mon guy!" I said as i grabbed their hands and pulled the towards the recording studio with me

 **(A/N**

 _Lucy is Italics_

 **Sting is Bold**

Natsu is Underlined

 _ **All is Underlined, Bold, and Italics**_ _ **)**_

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

I look at Sting and smile at him. He nods

 **Right about now...**

 **If a judge for life me...**

 **Would you stay by my side?**

 **Or is ya gonna say good-bye?**

 **Can you tell me right now?**

 **If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life**

 **Shawty would it be alright**

 **Come and show me that you are down**

Now tell me would you really ride for me?

Baby tell me would you die for me?

Would you spend your whole life with me?

Would you be there to always hold me down?

Tell me would you really cry for me? (Would you really cry for me?)

Baby don't lie to me

If I didn't have anything...

I wanna know would you stick around?

I closed my eyes

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 **Tell me, tell me, would you want me?** (Want me!)

 **Tell me, tell me, would you call me?** (Call me!)

 **If you knew I wasn't ballin'**

 **Cause I need a gal who's always by my side...**

Tell me, tell me, do you need me? **(Need me)**

Tell me, tell me, do you love me yea?

 **Or is ya just tryna play me?**

Cause I need a gal to hold me down for life...

 _If I got locked away_

 _And we lost it all today..._

 _Tell me honestly..._

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _If I showed you my flaws_

 _If I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

 _ **If I got locked away**_

 _ **And we lost it all today...**_

 _ **Tell me honestly...**_

 _ **Would you still love me the same?**_

 _ **If I showed you my flaws**_

 _ **If I couldn't be strong**_

 _ **Tell me honestly...**_

 _ **Would you still love me the same?**_

 _Would you still love me the same?_

I smiled and looked at everyone who was waiting outside

They gave us a thumbs up, so we walked out of the booth

Levy stood up and hugged me

"That was great! Loke and Jellal are waiting for us in a bar to celebrate" she said excited

I nodded " _Alright_ " I said as i walked up to Sting

I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my face close to his ear

"You know" I paused to kiss his neck a bit "I love you" i whispered in his ear

He smirked "That's not how you're supposed to do it" He said "It's like this"

He came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned his face close to my ear, He kissed my neck, and then whispered in my ear "I love you so much..." He turned me around me around and kissed me "Let's be alone for a while...Just the 2 of us...Just us" He said stopping everytime so he could kiss me

I smiled "Yeah, You do it better"

"Of course i do" He said totally proud of himself

I smiled "Though, cant you be romantic for once?" I asked

He frowned but then smiled "Have i told you i love you yet?" He asked

I shook my head and pouted

He looked at me with those eyes that were saying 'You are making this impossible'

"Really? I thought i told you, like, 5 minutes ago" He said tilting his head a bit

"Really"

"Oh well. I love you, Lucy Heartfilia, AKA the best thing to ever happen to me" He said and i slapped him in the arm, Playfully

"Oh yeah, when you get romantic you get really cheesy!" I told him

He smiled and nodded "Yeah, but you love me anyway" He said

I Hugged him "I do, A lot actually"

I let him go

"Lu! C'mon you know they don't like waiting!" Levy rushed

I ran to the car and everyone got in

When we started driving Levy got a text and she smiled "Guys, You won't believe who Jellal And Loke found in the café!" Levy squealed

I smiled

I remember when i was younger. I had tons of friends, I was a very social girl, All of us in Fairy Tail were! But i wanted that person to be someone specially!

When we got to the café. The café was small but it was a really good place to meet up. We spotted Jellal and Loke with a mysterious person with Dark Blue hair.

He was looked tall and The dark blue hair of his was messy

We went over to the table and sat down

When i saw the persons face i froze

"J-Ja" words wouldn't come out of my mouth "Jay"

He smiled "Hello, Sister"

He stood up and stretched his arms.

I jumped up and hugged him

"OMG! Jay! I missed you SO MUCH!" I said

Everyone in the table smiled

I leaned back from the hug

And sat back down

I then noticed someone next to him. It was a young girl, About 17 to 18 , She had the same hair color Jay had. She looked so much like Jellal's Younger sister, Wendy! I'll tell you about Wendy later

"Uh, Hi" I greeted the person

The person smiled "Hello, I'm such a big fan!" The girl said

My eyes widened

"Aleah! It's you! You've grown so much, but why are you carrying a baby?" I asked

I was thinking the worst

"Oh him?" She lifted the baby a bit "This is my nephew, Okaru. This is Jay's kid" She said smiling at the baby

I squealed "Jay! You have a kid! WAIT! It's not Minerva's right?" I asked

He laughed and shook his head "No, his mom is my first girlfriend" He said

I smiled "Ultear" I said

Gray was eating, and he almost choked

"Ultear. My sister? IS THAT WHY YOU ALWAYS ANNOYED ME ABOUT HER?! Are you the one my sister has been moping about?" Gray asked

Jay nodded "It hasn't being easy for me either...I love her...I still, love her." Jay said leaning his head in my shoulder, since i was seated next to him

Gray frowned and then smiled "You know, She said the same thing a week ago. And she always told me she was really happy with you. Even thought i never knew it was You. But she never told me she had a kid! Anyway, I'm welling to bring you 2 together again! plus i wanna get close to the kid" Gray said taking his phone out and typing something

Jay blushed "Hahaha, Yeah, I remember when she had to leave and said 'I can't leave the kid without his dad. You need to be there. I don't want to see you sad either. Even if we are not together anymore...I want you to be happy. And i want Okaru to be happy too'. Gray, Your sister is one of the most amazing girls ever" Jay said taking Okaru from his sister and kissing his head slightly

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

I texted my sister and she told me she was close by and that she actually came to spend sometime with Okaru

Nee-san: _Gray, Where are you?_

Gray: _The café in front of Fairy Tail Academy, After this we are visiting the 'Guild', Btw, there are bodyguards in the entrance, tell Jim (My body guard), He knows you, so he'll let you through_

Nee-san: _Ok_

Gray: _Please, Come_

Nee-san: _I will_

As soon as i put my phone away the café's door opened

Then, there she was

* * *

 **Jay's POV**

I heard the little bell from the door and i turned around to see who it was

No one was supposed to enter since everybody's bodyguard was outside blocking anybody to enter

But, I don't really mind since the person who entered was the most beautiful girl I've EVER seen

"Ultear" I whispered

I got up and Ran to hug her

I felt her hug me back and kiss my cheek

"I could care less about your girlfriend right now" I heard her whisper

"Ultear" I paused to kiss her shoulder "I missed you" I paused again, trying to realize that she was actually here "So much" I finally finished

My face was still nuzzled in the crook of her neck, so i couldn't see her face, but i heard her laugh, So i pulled away from the hug and looked straight at her

"You're so nervous" She giggled

"You know, The last time i saw you this nervous was in all of our firsts" She smiled

I smiled "Can i kiss you?" I asked her

"You have a girlfriend, Jay" She told me

"I know, But..." I paused "Agh! You've always been smart! I can't never say you're wrong!" I whined playfully

She laughed "I love you" She said but i feel like there's more "I still do" She finished

"I've always loved you" I told her

"Hey! Come here" I took her hand and walked over to the table

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Lucy's eyes widen

"ULTEAR-NEE!" She yelled and ran over to Ultear and gave her a huge hug

"Lu-chan!" Ultear said hugging Lucy back

Gray stood up and hugged his sister

"Ultear. YOU DIDNT FUCKIN TELL ME ABOUT YOUR KID! He looks so much like you and he has Jay's eyes which i remember you loved and all!" Gray yelled Hugging Ultear tighter

She smiled "About the kid... I was going to tell you guys, but i wanted to tell you face to face. But when we met, I just didn't think it was the right time" She said

"It's alright, Now you too...We'll go to the guild while you to talk and get back together, Jay brakes up with Minerva, and you guys go back to living a happy life" Gray said

Ultear smiled at Jay "That doesn't sound half as bad" She said

He wrapped and arm around her waist "It doesn't actually" He said

Lucy and levy squealed while Mira took pictures of the moment

Sting then walked behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist

"I'm Tired!" He whined

Lucy smiled "We're just going to the guild and we can go back to the hotel, so you can rest" She told him

Aleah stood up and hugged Ultear "I missed you" She said

Ultear hugged her back "You've grown, sweetie!" Ultear said not being able to believe how tall Aleah was now

"Haha, Thank you! But anyway, We can talk about my height later, But you 2 need to catch up!" Aleah said pushing Ultear towards Jay

Then we all ran so fast to the guild so they wouldn't be able to complain

Jay and Ultear looked at each other and also saw that Aleah left Okaru with them

So they decided to sit down and catch up with each other while watching the baby

* * *

 **At the guild**

 **Lucy's POV**

We were at the guild ( Fairy Tail Academy) talking to old friends

I finished talking with an old friend of mine who wrote her 2nd book and was telling me how entertaining it was writing it based on her new baby and all...

Hm

I smiled as she was telling me how she read her baby a book she wrote about a pig who build a house and then an asshole came and blew it the fuck down, By the way it wasn't me who said it like that, Her brother **(to annoy her)** Said it like that

 **(A/N wanna know who that couple is...)**

"So, How is Elfman doing?" I asked

"Crazy as always, but he's excited about the baby" Ever said

Bixlow, The brother that was annoying her, started hugging me

"Bix, Can you just...I don't know...Fuck off" I said annoyed at him

I don't course unless I'm mad or I'm talking with him, Cobra, Or Laxus

It's not that i don't like them, Laxus is my cousin and almost like my brother, Cobra and Bixlow are like my brothers too!

It's just that, that's the only way i can communicate with them and they won't get annoying and say things like 'You're such a goodie goodie'

Anyway, Bixlow then started to nuzzle his face in the nook of my neck **(A/N or was it 'nook of my shoulder')**

I sigh "What do you want big baby?" I asked him

He didn't answer me he just hugged me tighter

I was getting annoyed with how he was acting, I also know that if Sting sees this he will run off and stop talking to me for maybe an hour, since he can't hold a grudge for too long specially with me...Yeah, He is like a kid

But Believe me, I can't either

I was trying to get out of Bixlow's grip but he kissed my shoulder

That's when i froze

1 minute i see him laugh and the other he is in the floor

"What the FUCK Bixlow! I said i dare you to make my girlfriend blush without touching her!" Sting yelled before running off

Bixlow laughed "That kid...Just saying, don't get mad at him, he wanted me to make you blush so i could see how cute you were...I believed him, but since You're my sister, and i don't like him SO much...I said i didn't" He said still laughing

I hit his arm "BIXLOW!"

I yelled hitting him and then running after Sting

Running, I saw a blonde enter the hotel we were staying at

Yeah...He took a taxi and so did I...Then he got down in the hotel so...i did too

"Thanks" I thanked the taxi driver and gave him the auto graph he asked me for

Once i start walking towards him he turns around and stares at me

"Come here" he says

I ran to him and hugged him

"I love you too fucking much" He said kissing me

"I love you too...So much!" I said kissing him back

We held hands an he took me to his room

"Babe" He said as he sat on the bed and pulled me with him

"Are you mad at me?" He asked me

"No...Bix told me what happened...And even though i find it cute...I think you brag about me too much...But you know what...i love you...Even if you're a huge dork" I said pausing from time to time to kiss him

He smirked and kissed me deeper

We ended up making out and snuggling with each other

"Boo~" I said

He smiled "Babe?"

I snuggled closer "You know, I'm really excited for this concert" I told him

He gave me that handsome smirk and said "Me too...But I'm really excited for our song, Levy is a really good writer and i really liked the song she has for us" He said

My eyes widened "She told you about the song!" I said

He nodded and smiled "Yea, she said she wanted to tell you at the café but you were excited with Ultear and Jay" He explained

"Oh" I said hugging sting a bit tighter

He smiled and brushed my hair with his hand

"Is is 8 yet?" I asked Sting

He shook his head "it's 7:30, let's talk babe" He said

I smiled "How about i check my Instagram and we talk about what we see or something" I said

He nodded and kissed my head "Sure"

We didn't want to sleep late but we didn't want to sleep too early either

I took my phone and opened my Instagram app

Once i opened it i saw a post Jellal posted

It was a picture of him and Erza hugging and smiling it said

 **JFDrums**

 **Sometimes...The moment is worth it**

I smiled it had 3,689 hearts and 3,690 with mine

I feel Sting move so i turn to him and see him grabbing his phone and getting on his Instagram

He also liked the post

Next post i saw on my phone was Loke's

It was a picture of Natsu, Sting, And i recording

 **LokeCG**

 **Recording with my Sis and 2 bros! It's so exciting, Keep it up, Lu!**

 **6,976 Hearts**

I also liked that

Erza's Was a picture of Jellal smiling Wearing a shirt with a picture of her

 **RedheadBeautyES**

 **Definitely worth...Loving him**

 **90,579,692 Hearts**

I squealed And showed it to Sting

"Boo, Look! They made it public!" I squealed and he smiled and kiss my forehead

"It's about time" He said

Then i scroll down and see a picture Jay posted, By the way, yes he gave me his instagram

It was him, His sister, His baby and Ultear

I found this so amazingly cute

 **JayXF5**

 **Here 3 of the most important people in my life. I love them so much**

 **8,173 Hearts**

Then there was a post Natsu Posted

It was selfie i took with him and Sting

Natsu Was in the left, I was in the middle, And Sting was in the right

I had one arm around Natsu and the other around Sting

I was winking and smiling while they were both kissing each of my cheeks

 **DragneelDragonFire**

 **With this Beautiful Princess and this awesome bro! Their both so cool, And amazing! #Shessobeautiful #Newbro Btw, to buy tickets to our concert, Go to /LucyHeartfilia/Concert!**

 **737,281 Hearts**

I looked at sting see him looking at me

"He's right, you know...You're beautiful" he said

I smiled "Thank you boo" I said kissing his cheek

He winked at me "Anytime"

Men, i love this guy

I liked the post and saw the hour

I frowned

It was 8

"Boo, It's 8 now" i said and put my phone on the table

He nodded and put his phone on the table

We snuggled closer and kissed

It was short but sweet

"I love you, Babe...My Blondie"

"I love you, Boo...My Stingy-bee"

When i closed my eyes i heard him say

"I just wanted to be alone...With you"

* * *

 **With Ultear and Jay**

 **Aleah's POV (A/N she's stalking them!)**

Wow! It's been a long time since I've seen my brother so happy...With a girl

Minerva was just so mean and she was heartless

Who would have known that my brother Dumped her like 20 minutes ago!

They're just walking, tho i see my brother stop walking

What's he doing?!

He took her hand and pulled her to him

Okaru is being carried by her so he was kinda trapped in between them

I see Jay's head is down, His eyes covered by his bangs

When this happens it means hes gonna say something very important

"Ultear" He said

She backed away a bit but still held his hand

He then pulled her into him and kissed her, of course

When they pulled away i was fangirling so hard

He kept his hand cupping her face

He kissed her again and then i heard him say "I love you" And he then held her hand and walked towards the home

I quickly ran to the friend that brought me here's car

"Jackal, Step on it!" I told my brother's Best friend

He nodded and smiled

"So, Ally, What did you see?" He asked me

I smiled and squealed "YEY! He kissed her! And told her he loved her! Ah, love...So beautiful, yet so complicated" I said

Regretted it after 2 seconds

I saw his face darken

"Aleah, I know that what you said is right but...It hurts...a lot...To think about her, I know she is in a better place but, either way, I don't want to think about her..." He said as he arrived at our driveway

Yes, He is my brothers roommate

Jay, Okaru, Jackal, and I live together

But before i continue with what's happening right now

Jackal's girlfriend...Well, he loved her so much...but she cheated on him...with his brother...But then She got pregnant with Jackal's baby, she kept cheating on him though, despite the baby being born she couldn't care less...One night His girlfriend's sister called him and told him that His girlfriend had a car accident, He loved her so flipping much. The day of her funeral he got on his knees and said out loud

"I know you were cheating on me. But I loved you. I knew you were lying when you told me you loved me. But i still loved you. I knew you were cheating with the person i least expected. But even still, I loved you. I knew you were cheating on me even after Ruben was born. But i still Fucking loved you. Even if you're dead, and probably love him more, I love you. And i hope you're happy and smiling up there, Princess"

Everyone in the funeral were crying rivers and were so impressed. Right now, our house is pretty big and Okaru and Ruben are great friends **(A/N Ruben is Jackal's kid and he is a bit older than Okaru. Ruben is 3 and Okaru is 1)**. Anyway, Ruben was sadly with Minerva. Anyway!

"I'm sorry. Jackal" I apologized

He nodded "It's okay. Just don't let it happen again" He said

We both got our of the car and into the house

I saw no signs of my brother being here so i was happy

When we entered, we saw Minerva on the floor PLAYING with Ruben

"Hey Champ!" Jackal called out for Ruben

Ruben stood up as quick as lighting and ran to Jackal

Minerva sighed, stood up, and went to the kitchen

As Ruben was excitedly talking to his dad

We heard the door open and who came through was just...wow

Minerva quickly acted up

"Jay, who the fuck is she?!" She asked

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger that's bigger than your face! Alright, Tell me what you think about all these new character! The poll about lucy's next concert is still open (Dont vote for magnolia, she's already having a concert there. Vote for the concert after that)! Btw, I made a new community and i was hoping you guys could be my staff or follow the community! About the chapter: DRAMA! Btw, Yes, Minerva was dumbed but she is still in the house. No, Aleah doesn't like Jackal! (Maybe)...Anyway. No, Jackal's girlfriend WON'T appear, and if she does, Just in case Spoiler: ADD HER IN YOUR BITCHES LIST. Yes, Ruben is Jackal'l kid. No, Jackal wont stay single...I hope i answered all your questions and if not pm or put it in your review!**

 **THE SONGS ARE:**

 **Locked Away by ft. Adam Levine**

 **The poll:**

 **China: 2**

 **Puerto Rico: 1**

 **Paris: 1**

 **Italy: 1**

 **New York: 0**

 **Australia: 0**

 **Las Vegas: 0**

 **Peru: 0**

 **London: 0**

 **Please vote!**

 _ **Fly high Fairies~!**_


End file.
